A burning Bond
by Crazybird101
Summary: 11 years after the events of A fighting Bond, Gale is now a freshman starting College in Monsters University. While she starts to get use to college life, a sinister plot slowly starts to take shape. A plot that could cause the lives of everyone to burn up in flames. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Tehehehehehehe... Remember when I said I was going to do the sequel in the fall? Well... After some thinking, I've decided that "Screw it". **

**Before I begin, I would like to thank the people who gave me suggestions for the sequel ;) And believe me, it helped a lot. So thanks ^-^**

**Like A fighting Bond, some chapters might be short. Some might be long. There will be twists and turns. No MA stuff. This fanfic will be mostly centred around Gale and maybe Sage. Well will see Randy and the others in later chapters.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**

**X.X**

The first thing Gale did once she stepped out of the bus was raise her hand to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight. She heard her older brother step off the bus as well with their suitcases. Sage inhaled the fresh fall air before exhaling slowly.

"Can you smell that fresh fall air?" he said. Gale shrugged.

"You can say that." she said before picking up her suitcase and making sure her backpack was strapped tightly. Sage rolled his eyes before straightening his M.U. jacket bit; picking up his suitcase as well.

"Come on, let's go." he said. But when he started walking towards the entrance, he was surprised to find that Gale wasn't following him. He turned around to see her still standing where she was, head lowered and hands folded behind her back. Sage sighed and walked back to her. Putting his suitcase down beside him he crossed his arms.

Gale said nothing and shuffled her feet shyly. Sage sighed and placed his hand on his sister's shoulder gently. "Hey," he said, "what's the matter?"

Gale looked up at his dark green eyes, similar to their father's. "I...don't know about this." she admitted quietly.

Sage sighed. He knew what the problem was. And it wasn't because of the fact that she was officially a college freshman now. "It'll be fine." he said assuringly.

"But what if they don't like me?" she asked, sounding a bit more panicked.

"They will." Sage said, "You just...need to give them time."

Gale looked back up at her older brother, who squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her an assuring smile. She wanted to say something else, but was stopped when she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye. An excited expression appeared on her face and she waved, "Hey, Sarah! Dennis!"

Sage looked up as well and grinned when he spotted the twins. Sarah was beginning to look a lot like her mother. Except her serpent hair was green. Dennis looked a LOT like his father. No surprise there. The the boys laughed, exchanging secret handshakes while the girls hugged tightly. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?" Sage said, grinning.

Dennis laughed, "We're seniors now. There is no way I'm going to miss this year."

"Dennis just wants to get to the parties already." Sarah added with a smirk. She ignored the glare her twin shot her. Gale laughed. Unlike his father, Dennis was more of a party animal then a bookworm like his sister. They often joked about him and Sage being Sulley's long lost sons. Since he was a big party animal back in his day.

After a few more pleasantries, the four entered M.U. together. Gale, who was the youngest among them, stayed very close to her brother as they made their way through the crowd of students making their way to various buildings. The first time she had been here, the entire campus was empty. Except for the new Dean. The new Dean of the now 'Laughing' program, is as bit more stricter then Abigail. And he loves to yell. A lot. He seemed a bit hesitant about letting her into M.U. But since he welcomed her brother, might as well welcome the sister.

Homeschool had been a breeze for her and Sage. That's how they got into M.U. in the first place. Gale immediately knew what she wanted to be. She wanted to be just like her father. So did Sage. But since this would be her first time going to a public school, and living without her parents, she was very nervous. And a tad bit frightened. She managed to ignore the looks some of the students gave her and Sage as they walked by. She was relieved when they arrived at the first dorm building. After receiving her keys to her room, she turned to her older brother and friends.

She exhaled quickly, "Well."

Sage shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Well." he said, chuckling a bit. Gale bit her lip nervously and looked at her shoes.

"Hey," Sage said gently, "I'm still here for you. Don't be afraid to come up to me if your nerves."

"And me." Sarah added.

"And me." Dennis added, glaring at his sister when she didn't say 'And us.'.

Gale smiled. Feeling a bit more assured. After a tight groups hug, she watched the seniors leave the building. Gripping her keys tightly, she picked up her suitcase and quickly made her way to her room. Moving through the crowded halls and trying not to get in anyone's way. When she finally reached her room, the door was closed. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the knob and opened it. In the room, putting up a poster, was a light blue bug with four eyes. She appeared to be her height and was wearing a pink bow on one of her antennas.

She appeared to be a bit surprised when she saw her, but a friendly smile appeared on her lips and she put one of her 'hands' on her hip. "Hello there." she greeted. She had a soft spanish accent in her voice.

"Oh, um, hi." Gale replied, chuckling nervously. The light blue bug chuckled nervously as well.

"Do you need help with your suitcase?" she asked, pointing her finger at her suitcase.

"Oh, no thanks." Gale replied politely, picking up her suitcase and entering the room. The blue bug didn't even flinch when she walked by her closely. "Is this my bed?" she asked, pointing at the other bed.

"If you want." the bug replied, "I'm just putting up my posters. These walls just feel...empty."

Gale scoffed. "I know right?" she said, looking around the small room. The bug chuckled as well.

"I'm Alexis by the way," she said, holding out her 'hand', "Alexis Rios."

"I'm Gale," Gale replied, shaking her 'hand', "Gale Boggs."

Alexis's eyes widened slightly. "Did you say Boggs?" she asked.

Gale bobbed her head slowly. She was surprised when Alexis let out a laugh. "So you must be Sage's little sister. My older brother's good friends with him."

"Older brother?" Gale asked. She remembered Sage mentioning something about making a friend on his first day in M.U. but never learned his name.

"Alexander." Alexis replied. She then gestured her to the window. Once there she pointed to a darker blue bug that was currently chatting with Sage and Dennis. "That guy. But I call him an idiot."

Gale giggled. "Aren't all brothers idiots?" she said. The two girls then laughed.

"I have a good feeling that we're going to be great friends in no time." Alexis said, smiling.

"Me too." Gale replied.

**X.X**

**Looks like Gale made a friend already ^-^ Know that she won't join a sorority, though. As for Alexis, she's actually going to be great friends with Gale. You'll learn more in the future. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Gale couldn't feel any more nervous for what she was going through right now. She was sitting in the front seat in the classroom for 'Funny101'. Formerly known as 'Scaring101'. Books pressed against her chest, she waited nervously for the teacher. Sitting beside her was Alexis, who was actually excited about starting. Around them, students talked and laughed.

"I'm sooo excited." Alexis said giddly; shaking a bit in her seat due to the excitement. Gale smiled a small smile for the light blue bug. She was certainly eager to start. Just then, without warning, a ball of crumpled up paper suddenly hit the back of her head.

"Ow!" she said, her skin briefly turning a different color before turning back to normal. Alexis picked up the crumpled ball of paper and uncrumpled it. "What dose it say?" Gale asked while rubbing the back of her head.

"Look behind you." Alexis replied.

The girls looked over their shoulders and found the source. Sitting in the back of the row was Sage and Alexander. Who were snickering and grinning mischievously. The girls rolled their eyes and looked away. "Older brothers." they groaned in unison.

Just then, an elderly dinosaur looking monster waddled in and made his way to the center of the room where a chalkboard was present. Surprised that he even still uses a chalkboard to begin with. But who can blame him. The pale orange dinosaur coughed. "Attention." he said gruffly, "Attention!"

The students stopped their chattering and turned their attentions to the old monster. "Thank you." he gruffed before walking over to the chalkboard. Everyone silently watched him pick up a piece of chalk and started writing 'Funny101'. "Welcome to Funny101." he said, "I'll be your teacher for this class. I'm preferred as Mr. Knight."

"My dad had him as a teacher when he taught scaring." Gale whispered to Alexis.

"My dad too." Alexis replied.

"Excuse me." Mr. Knight said, looking dead straight at Gale and Alexis, "Do you know how rude it is to talk while a teacher is talking?"

Gale felt a little embarrassed, but Alexis didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry sir." Gale said rather nervously.

"Oh my gosh." Sage sighed quietly. His poor sister was perhaps beyond nervous. Hopefully she wasn't close to a mental breakdown. That would be bad.

"It's alright." Mr. Knight said, "You were homeschooled, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Knight nodded but said nothing. He then went back to his talking, picking up where left off after the brief interruption. The first day of class wasn't all that exciting like Gale hoped it would be. Even Alexis felt disappointed. By noon, Gale was bored as hell. Who would have guessed that going to a public school would be so...lame. You have no idea how relieved she was when lunch came. She and Alexis found a table away from the large crowd of students and started to get to know eachaother a bit more.

"Have you ever been to the human world?" Alexis asked.

"A few times." Gale replied, "Just to visit my other grandparents."

Alexis's eyes seemed to glow in curiosity. "What's it like?" she asked, "Are the humans really toxic like they say they are?"

Gale giggled and shook her head. "No. My brother and I never left their house because we didn't want any one to see us."

"Oh. What are your parents like?"

"Loving." Gale replied fondly, "A little over protective. But I love them for that because I know they're trying to do what's best for me and Sage."

"Hm." Alexis said, smiling.

"What about you? What are your parents like?" Gale asked.

Alexis shrugged. "Similar to yours. Except my dad is _such _bookworm. I mean, every time he comes home from work he always picks up a book and reads it until dinner. After dinner he continues reading that book until my mom goes to bed."

Gale giggled. "And your mom approves of this?" she asked.

"She doesn't really mind. It helps keep the house quiet at night." Alexis whispered, winking after she said the last part. Gale actually gagged a bit on her food because of her laughter. She immediately knew what she meant. But rather not talk about it.

Lunch went on smoothly. And they were soon returning to class. While on their way to a class, they spotted a popular sorority of cheerleaders practicing in the courtyard. It immediately reminded Alexis of something her father had told her before she left.

"You wanna hear something weird my dad told me before I left?" she asked Gale.

"Sure." Gale replied. She was all ears.

"Well, before I left, my dad told me this, 'Alexis, for the sake of your own life and sanity, do NOT join a sorority.'"

Gale arched her thin, purple, brow. "How come?" she asked.

Alexis shrugged. "I have no idea. But he doesn't have to worry because I don't plan on joining any sorority."

"Me too." Gale said.

The two girls smiled at eachaother before giggling. By the end of their last class, both girls were exhausted from having to travel throughout the large campus and were eager to head back to the dorms and go out for dinner. However, while in the middle of a conversation, Gale accidentally bumped into someone else and both of them fell on their butts.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked while helping her new friend up.

"Yeah." Gale replied while gathering up her books.

The student she had bumped into groaned a bit before looking up at the girls with unforgiving, fierce, crimson eyes. He was a lizard that resembled Gale's father, except he had four fronds instead of three. His scales were a darker shade of purple. His tail was spiked and had the meanest looking fangs they've ever seen. Gale quickly helped gather up his books and held them out for him.

"I am soo sorry about that." she said, giving him an apologetic and sincere look.

However, the lizard merely snatched his books out of her hands and silently left without saying thank you. "Well, your welcome!" Alexis called out to him bitterly.

A sad sigh escaped Gale and she held her books tightly against her white blouse. Alexis placed her 'hand' on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Don't feel so bad, Gale." she said assuringly, "He's probably one of those snobbish kids."

Gale smiled softly at her new friend's attempt to comfort her. "Thanks Alexis." she said.

Alexis smiled and patted her back gently, "No prob. Now let's head back to the dorm and get something to eat 'cause I'm starving already."

Gale giggled, "Me too."

...

Gale wouldn't say that her first day in Monsters University was exciting or grand. But rather interesting and casual. The young woman was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling while across from her Alexis slept soundly. Gale couldn't help but feel a bit frightened by the lizard she had bumped into earlier. The last thing she needed was enemies on her first year, but there was something different about the lizard.

It was as though he was looking right through her. As if his crimson eyes were looking deep into her soul. But maybe she was overreacting a bit. This _is _her first year in M.U. after all. And she wasn't the type to judge someone by their appearance or actions. And besides, maybe he was a bit stressed out on the first day as well? He'll probably forgive her by tomorrow. It was only an accident after.

With that thought in mind, Gale smiled tiredly and rolled to her side so that she was facing the wall. Her purple tail laying lazily off the edge of the bed. She gripped the sheets tightly. She missed her parents already. She had called them earlier and they assured her that she would be just fine. Sighing, she allowed her eyelids to slide closed and sleep consume her. She had another busy day tomorrow. Hopefully she'll feel refreshed in the morning.

**X.X**

**Yeeeeeeeeep. We introduce a seventeen year-old Salem. Now your probably thinking, "But Crazybird101! Salem is Johnny's son! How the heck did he get into M.U.?" We'll you'll learn why soon enough. But I'll give you a hint: he didn't use his real last name. Sounds obvious enough.**

**Again, thoughts and suggestions are welcomed if you have any. No pressure. :) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**To Whiteling: You know what, Whiteling? You are right. That is actually both a good point and a great idea :D I know EXACTLY who would be the scarers. Extra kudos to you for the idea ^-^**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Gale straightened out her yellow blouse neatly before sitting down beside Alexis for class. It was second hour and they already received homework in 'Funny101'. Nothing serious though. Just come up with a list of five things they could do to make a child laugh. It would be a breeze. Just then, she felt Alexis gently nudge her.

"Hey, look." she whispered, gesturing with her head in the direction.

Gale looked over and was a bit surprised to find the same lizard she accidentally bumped into the day before sitting two rows from her. "Oh, no." she sighed.

"I know right?" Alexis murmured in agreement.

Gale looked over to the lizard again. He appeared to be sitting silently. Not even engaging in any kind of conversation with any of the other students. Even though she couldn't see it, it felt as though he was looking directly at her with those crimson eyes of his. There was something about those eyes that would send a chill down anyone's spine if they saw them in person. Luckily, the class went on without incident. While leaving, they actually met up with Sarah, who was a major in music. After introducing Alexis to her, they've agreed to together at lunch. And when lunch did come, things went great.

"What inspired you to be so in to music?" Alexis asked out of pure curiosity.

Sarah shrugged, "I guess after playing the violin for almost my entire life I decided that music was the thing for me to do. You know?"

"I think it's perfect for you." Gale said.

Sarah smiled before she looked up and her smile was replaced with a frown. "Oh, dear." she sighed.

"What?" both Gale and Alexis asked in unison.

"Guess who."

Both girls looked over their shoulders and were dismayed when they saw Sage, Dennis, and Alexander approach their table. "Hello, ladies." Sage said smoothly while taking a seat beside Gale with a small grin on his face.

"Hey..." the girls replied dully in unison.

"Aw, come on, don't be that way." Dennis said.

Gale ignored him and turned back to her brother. "So, how was Scaring class?" she asked.

"Awesome." Sage replied, "Who would have guessed that someone like me could have the capability to frighten a ten year-old bully?"

"It's true." Alexander added before he and Sage brofist.

Gale merely rolled her eyes. She didn't give a crap about scaring. Although her father was a former scarer, she wanted to be a laugher like him. She is great in making others laugh. That thought was probably the one thing that keeps her going.

"Hey, you gals wanna go hang at a small club tonight? Nothing serious, just to chill." Sage asked.

"Ooooh, sorry big brother, but I have homework." Gale replied.

"Yeah, me too." Alexis added.

"How much?" Alexander asked. Unlike his sister, he was a bit darker then her and wore nothing. But he too had a soft spanish accent in his voice.

"Uhhh." both girls slowly looked at eachaother. They really didn't have a lot. And could get it done fast. Perhaps one night wouldn't hurt.

"Fine." Gale sighed, "But not too late."

"Pff, we won't stay long anyway. Your not the only ones with homework too." Sage said.

Gale rolled her eyes before giggling with Alexis.

...

The club itself wasn't that big. When Gale and the gang arrived that night, the place was almost empty. Save for a few students. But on weekends, the place tends to get packed really quickly. Which is why it's best to go on the weeknights. The group immediately found a table and settled down for hours of chit chat. And it went really good.

"I just find him a complete pain, you know?" Alexander said while taking a sip out of his glass of water. Sage and Dennis let out murmurs of agreement while Gale, Alexis, and Sarah stayed silent. They were talking about the current Dean for the scaring district.

"You guys wanna hear something?" Sarah said, wanting to change the subject.

"What?" Dennis asked.

Sarah looked at everyone and the hint of a smile appeared on her lips. "I think I might have finally met my match when it comes to music."

"What do you mean?" Gale asked, taking a sip out of her glass of water.

"Well, there's a freshman in my class, some lizard dude who calls himself Salem James, can actually play the violin _better _then me."

Dennis actually spit a bit of water when he heard this. "Shut up." he said.

"I'm serious." Sarah said with a smirk, "He's one hell of a violin player."

"Well it looks like you do have a match this year." Sage said.

"Mm hm. It only means that I have to work harder from now on." Sarah said rather proudly. She didn't seem all that concerned about someone else playing the violin just as good as herself.

Gale smiled before looking up at the clock and read them time. "Well, I'm gonna head back early." she said, gathering up the books she brought with. Everyone on the table whined playfully and asked why. But the answer was quite obvious: homework. After a temporary see ya later, Gale left the small club and made her way back to the dorms. Alone.

It was rather dark out that night. Gale could hear the crickets chirping and few windows were lit up since most of the students turned in early for the night. As Gale quickly made her way down the lonely sidewalk, she accidentally dropped her pencil.

"Shoot." she muttered under her breath before bending down to pick it up. Sighing, she dust some dirt off with her hand and resumed walking. However, she couldn't shake off that feeling of being watched. Just for her own sanity, she looked over her shoulder to check. Nothing. No sign of life anywhere. Feeling a bit at ease, she continued walking. When she finally arrived at the dorm, she looked over her shoulder again. Nothing. Without another word, she quickly walked in.

Once she got to her room, she locked the door and sighed. Maybe she was overreacting. Looking over to where here cellphone was recharging, she silently picked it up and dialed a certain number down. After a few seconds of ringing, someone finally answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, dad." Gale said.

_"Hi, baby girl." _Randall said, sounding joyful to hear his daughter, _"Is everything alright?"_

"Mm hm. Everything's fine. I even made a friend."

_"Oh? Who is this friend?"_

"She's my roommate. Her name is Alexis...Rios." there was a brief moment of silence before Randall replied.

_"That's great, hon." _Randall was happy for his daughter. Happy that she was able to make friends with someone possibly around her age group. It would help her a LOT. _"Are you sure everything is alright?" _

Gale rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, dad. I'm a little nervous but I'm doing fine. I think I'll live for a year without living with you and mom."

Randall chuckled. _"If you say so. But hey, I gotta go, be sure to call if you need anything. Alright?"_

"Okay." Gale replied.

_"Good. Love you, Gale."_

Gale smiled, "Love you too dad."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

And with that, the call ended. After turning her phone off, Gale sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. Perhaps she should've told her father how she felt earlier. How she felt like she was being watched. But then again, she didn't want to worry him or her mom. She was such a daddy's girl after all. She chuckled to herself when she called herself that. Daddy's girl. Putting those thoughts aside, she made herself comfortable and got out her assignments.

However, she still couldn't shake off that feeling like someone's watching her.

**X.X**

**Why I listen to Mountain Sound by Of Monsters and Men whenever I write this I may never know. XD**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Are you ready?" Sarah asked, getting into playing position. Alexis and Gale bobbed their heads eagerly. Without hesitation, Sarah started to play. Expertly moving the bow across the strings ever so carefully. Making soothing music as she did. The two younger girls listened silently as Sarah continued to play the violin expertly. Her music echoing throughout the large empty room they were in. When she finally reached the last note, both Gale and Alexis applaud.

"That was beautiful." Alexis said.

"Thanks." Sarah replied as she put her instrument back in it's case. The trio then left the empty classroom and made their way to lunch. It was Friday, thank goodness. But that didn't mean they didn't have any homework. They had homework. Again.

"So what really inspired you to play the violin?" Alexis asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't really know. My inspiration started when I began hearing violin music coming from outside every night. At first, I thought it was scary. You know?"

"I remember that." Gale added.

"I never found the source. But soon after, I wanted to start playing the violin myself. My mom was a violin player back in her day so she offered to give me lessons. I became hooked ever since."

"Wow." Alexis said.

Just then, violin music suddenly filled the air. The girls stopped and listened. It sounded like an expert was playing instead of a student. Gale looked around and found the source. Sitting on a rock in the courtyard was that dark lizard she accidentally bumped into on the first day.

"That's him." Sarah said, "That's the guy I told you about last night."

"_Him_?" Alexis asked, looking over to the lizard as well.

"So that's Salem." Gale said quietly. Now she had a name.

Salem had his eyes closed, hiding those cold crimson eyes of his, and looked oblivious to the world around him. As if he was only concentrated on the violin and nothing else. His face held a perfect mask of concentration. The girls watched him expertly move the bow against the strings slowly. They were the only ones in the courtyard, and it was lunchtime, so it wouldn't hurt to skip lunch for the day and listen. They stood where they were. Listening to him as he silently played the wooden instrument.

"Wow, he really is your match." Alexis said.

"I know right?" Sarah replied. Looks like she's going to have some competition in the music district this year.

Gale, however, remained silent. She got a bad feeling about the lizard. Like he wasn't just a student. But again, she's not the type to judge someone. When the lizard played the last note, his eyed slowly opened to reveal those piercing crimson eyes looking directly at them. The girls froze, like a deer in front of headlights. He didn't look too happy to see them. But they couldn't get any words out of themselves. He's probably going to want an explanation as to why they were just standing there like transfixed zombies.

"Can I help you?" he asked. His tone sounded rather neutral. But those eyes told a different story.

Gale and Alexis were petrified. Knowing that they already had a unpleasant run in with him days earlier. Sarah, being the oldest of the group, spoke for them.

"We heard your music and decided to listen," she said, "Is that alright with you? I'm sorry if we were being a bother."

Salem slowly bobbed his head. "It's alright." he replied smoothly. Without another word, he jumped off the rock, placed his instrument back in its case, and left the area without giving them a second glance. Chills shot up the girls' spines as soon as he disappeared from sight. While making their way down the path once more, Alexis mouthed 'Creepy'. Gale and Sarah couldn't agree more.

...

"Fear of fire." Sage read from a flashcard.

"Arsonphobia." Dennis replied.

"Fear of small or tight spaces."

"Claustrophobia."

Sage chuckled and placed the flashcards on the grass. "Are you sure you want to be studying for this test? We're halfway through the cards and so far you've gotten them all correct." he asked.

"It doesn't hurt to be safe." Dennis replied while playing with a small ball. Sage chuckled and picked up the flashcards again.

"Hey, guys."

The boys looked up to see Gale and Alexis approach them. It's only been a couple of days and they're already inseparable.

"Hey _ladies_." Dennis replied, trying to sound charming.

"Don't even try, Dennis." Gale said as she sat crossed legged on the grass in front of them. The trio laughed when they saw the frown that appeared on Dennis's face after she said that.

"What brings you two here?" Sage asked.

Gale and Alexis shrugged.

"We spotted you guys while on our way to the library for study hall. So we decided to drop by and say hi." Alexis answered.

"Where's Alexander?" Gale asked.

Sage and Dennis smirked at eachaother before pointing behind them. Alexander standing in front of a group of goth girls and appeared to be trying to impress them.

"What's he doing with the emo kids?" Gale then asked.

"They're not emo, they're goth." Sage corrected.

Alexis and Gale looked at eachaother before looking back at the boys. "They're goth?" Gale said.

"I always thought they were emos." Alexis added.

"So did we." the boys said in then looked up to Alexander slowly approach them. Looking rather sad and gloomy. He sighed as he sat down. "Well?" Dennis asked.

"They called me an A-whole." he replied.

The four gagged a bit. The girls covered their mouths with their hands in order to prevent themselves from laughing out loud while Sage and Dennis snickered. Alexander frowned at them. "Shut up." he grumbled.

"Awww, don't be sad big brother." Alexis said, patting her brother's back assuringly, "They weren't your type any way."

"Yeah." Sage added, "If they don't wanna go out with you then its they're loss."

Alexander smiled before sitting up proudly. "You know what? Your right. They're just a bunch of emo girls anyway." he said.

"Goth girls." the others corrected.

"Goth girls." Alexander said quickly.

...

That night, in they're room, Gale and Alexis were getting ready to head out to the club for a night of dancing. They finished their homework already so they didn't need to worry. "Hey, Alexis," Gale asked, "which one should I wear? Black or blue?"

Alexis examined the black and blue blouses Gale was holding up. "Hmm, the blue one." she said.

"Thanks." Gale said before putting the black one back in her wardrobe. Picking up her dark jeans and hairbrush she made her way to the door. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." she said.

"Kk." Alexis replied.

Gale closed the door behind her and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Which was at the end of the hall. Once inside she got into one of the stalls and started to change. Once she was finished she went up to the mirror and proceeded to brush her long, thin, purple hair. Once she was done she put on a star hairpin her grandparents from the human world gave her. Feeling satisfied she picked up her things and went to the door.

However, when she gripped the knob, that feeling of being watched hit her again. She looked over her shoulder. Again, nothing. Shaking it off, she left the bathroom and quickly made her way back to her room. Once inside she saw that Alexis was busy tieing a red ribbon onto her left antenna. She looked over to Gale and noticed that she looked a little bit nervous.

"I something wrong?" she asked.

Gale exhaled slowly. "No. I'm fine." she said, smiling assuringly at her friend.

Alexis wasn't so sure. But she didn't want to pressure her into telling her. Besides, this was going to be a night of fun and dancing. Hopefully the club wouldn't be as crowded. "Ready?" she then asked after tieing the ribbon on. Gale grinned and bobbed her head excitedly.

It's time to party.

**X.X**

**In the next chapter, Gale and the others go out to party! No alcohol involved though. Just loud human music and fun! And...something else. Tehehehehe...**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**X.X**

The gang was excited when they entered the club. Compared to last time, the place was rather lively with students dancing on the dance floor to the loud music. The music itself drowned out the chattering of the students who were sitting down. The managed to find a empty table that could occupy all of them. After ordering some drinks they settled down to a pleasant conversation.

"Music's good." Alexander said while nodding his head to the song The Other Side by Jason Derulo. Human music wasn't a recent thing to come into their world. As a matter of fact it was no different to their music.

"Who's your favorite human artist or band?" Gale asked with a coy smile.

Alexander thought for a bit before replying, "Maroon5. They have some nice songs like Moves like Jagger."

Gale didn't show it, but she felt a bit bad for the bug. Even though Maroon5 DOSE have some good music, it wasn't the greatest. In her opinion at least.

"What about you? Who's your favorite human artist or band?" Alexander then asked.

"Hmm." Gale tapped her chin as she thought about the question for a bit. "Ke$ha." she replied, taking a sip out of her drink. Gale liked Ke$ha for many reasons. Her favorite song is Crazy Kids after all.

"I my favorite is Linkin Park." Sage said, "Legit music right there."

"Aren't they a rock band?" Alexis asked.

"I think they're a mixture of music genres." Sage replied.

"LMFAO is my group." Dennis said before he started singing Party Rock a bit, causing each of the table members to laugh a bit.

...

A pair of gloved, three-fingered, hands picked locked the door knob to a dorm room. Making sure not to make too much noise that could gain unwanted attention. That would be a big disaster to years of careful planning. A grin appeared on the their lips once they heard the door lock unlock. Putting their tools away, they wrapped their hand around the knob and slowly opened the door.

Taking out a small pocket flashlight, they started to explore the room a bit.

...

"Taylor Swift is definitely my favorite." Alexis said as she played with her straw a bit.

"Some of her songs are great." Sage said.

"Yeah, but they're mostly about breakups and stuff." Sarah added, "That girl seriously needs to learn how to not make a big deal out of a simple break up."

The others murmured in agreement.

"Maybe she should put a post on her page saying, 'Boyfriend wanted. Must have the following traits.'" Gale said. Everyone on the table chuckled.

"I like Katie Perry." Sarah said, "That's a tough woman right there."

...

After carefully going through the wardrobe, the unknown monster went over to the desks. Opening each dorr silently and carefully searching it without making too much of a mess before closing it. Their attention was suddenly turned to a small photo frame which was standing on the desk. They silently picked it up and examined it closely, shining the small light on it.

In the photo was a purple lizard, who had a arm around a human female. The human had her arms wrapped around his neck while her head was resting on his shoulder. She also had a small grin on her face. Sitting crossed legged on the grass in front of them was a young teen, Gale. She too had a grin on her face while her tail was laying lazily around her. Kneeling on one knee beside her was a young man, who had a smile on his face. The background was nothing but clear blue skies and green grass. The perfect family photo...

Rage boiled inside the monster as they placed the frame back on the desk rather loudly. But not enough to be heard by anyone else. They then raised their light and shined it at a light purple school bag.

...

"Isn't she the one who sings Teenage Dream?" Alexis asked. When Sarah nodded she immediately slammed her 'hand' on the table. "Love that song." she said.

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah gasped happily, "So do I!"

Both girls squeed. Much to the others' dismay and slight annoyance. "Did you guys listen to the Kaskade Remix? It's totally awesome." Gale said, grinning.

Just then the song Loco by Manian started to play over the speakers. A grin suddenly appeared on Alexander's lips and his antenna twitched slightly. He just got an idea. "Well," he stood up from his seat, "I'm gonna go hit the dance floor." he then went over to Gale, "Care to join me?" he purred.

Gale scoffed a bit, giggling. "Sure." she replied. She then stood up from her seat and followed Alexander to the dance floor excitedly.

Sage arched his brow before smiling mischievously. "Two can play at that game." he then stood up from his seat and went over to Alexis. "Care to join me, Miss Rios?" he asked in a gentleman like manner. Alexis smirked. "Sure." she said before following him into the crowd as well.

The only ones who remained at the table were Dennis and Sarah. They looked at eachaother before sighing in dismay.

...

The monster went through the backpack, upset that what they were looking for wasn't in there either. They then noticed the books on the bed. Seeing a piece of paper sticking out, they immediately pulled it out swiftly and shined their light at it.

An excited grin appeared on their face when they knew it was Gale's class schedule. On it, her dad's contact information. Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil they carefully wrote down his e-mail address. Once finished, they placed the schedule back in her book. Mission complete, they silently left the room. Leaving no evidence of their presence.

...

Gale laughed as Alexander twirled her. Sage smirked and did the same with Alexis. The two boys were having a friendly competition. Seeing who can dance better with their sister. Unfortunately for Dennis and Sarah, they couldn't participate. Because they didn't have a partner. Although Gale did notice the looks some of the students were giving her and Sage, she was having so much fun that she didn't pay any attention to them at all.

When the song was starting to reach it's climax, and nearing the end, everyone started to sing along to it. Technically ruining the song all together but they didn't give a crap. After it reached the climax, everyone jumped and laughed. Gale was laughing the hardest. So hard that both Alexander and Sage had to help her back to her seat.

"That was so much FUN!" she said happily, her laughter slowly coming to a stop.

"Was it? Or is it?" Alexander asked teasingly and Gale started up laughing again.

"Dude, she's literally going to die laughing soon if she doesn't stop!" Sage laughed, punching his arm playfully. Alexander merely laughed as well.

"We're all probably gonna die laughing soon." Dennis said. And the entire table erupted with laughter. Even though it wasn't suppose to make them all laugh intentionally. Maybe they really were going to all die laughing that night.

...

Luckily that didn't happen. Both Gale and Alexis were exhausted. But had a good time. They helped eachaother up the stairs and down the hall back to their room. Acting as though they were drunk! Their laughing was reduced to sheepish chuckles by the time they opened the door. Not even taking note that the door was already unlocked.

**X.X**

**Short chapter but hey! They had a good time :D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night.**

**(I gotta stop writing these chapters so fast! _)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: POSSIBLE OC/OC and hinted slash...**

**X.X**

Gale didn't know what woke her up. The first thing that greeted her when she cracked her eyes open was the morning sunlight leaking through the window. Showing small dust particles swirl in it. She grunted a bit as she pushed himself up. She noticed that she was still in the clothes she had worn to the club last night. And her hair was in a big mess. Her entire body ached when she stood up from her bed and went over to her wardrobe to get out a new pair of clothing.

Taking note that Alexis was still asleep, she quietly picked out her clothes. She chose a yellow tank top and short jeans. Since Alexis was still sleeping, and they were on the second floor, she decided to save time and change in their room. After brushing her hair back to its originally state, she looked out the window briefly and just happened to catch sight of something. Curious, she placed her brush down and went over to the window.

She peeked through it and noticed that something wasn't right. She noticed a monster, probably a year older then her, that appeared to be cornered against a large tree. In front of the monster was Salem. Or she thinks it's Salem. But she had a gut feeling that there was going to be trouble. Quickly tieing her shoes on, she left the room quickly and ran out of the building. Outside, she spotted the two.

The monster who was cornered against the tree was a light tan color. He had a stubby looking horn where his nose would be, like a rhino. He was also wearing a pair of big, circular lenses, glasses. His eyes, which looked big because of his glasses, held a clear look of fear in them. His entire body was trembling. Salem appeared to be towering him, although she couldn't see his expression.

"P-please." the scared monster whimpered, his hands held up in an attempt to shield his face in case of a surprise attack.

Salem merely stood there with a calm, and emotionless expression. "Why were you going through my things?" he asked. His tone held no emotion in it. Just blank and empty. It actually made him look creepy.

"I-I..." the poor monster, who was actually a year older then Salem, didn't know what to say. One mistake and he's done.

"Well?" Salem snapped, getting a bit impatient and a little annoyed. The other monster flinched.

"I was...only curious?" he said, laughing nervously.

But Salem wasn't laughing. Instead, without warning, he grabbed his horn and yanked him closer until they were eye-to-eye. Salem's crimson eyes piercing into his frightened green ones. Salem's other hand curled into a fist and slowly raised it. Gale's eyes widened in terror.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" she suddenly yelled, running towards them and standing in front of the other monster protectively. Salem's expression didn't change. Instead he simply lowered his fist and crossed all four of his arms. "It's not nice to pick on others you know." Gale said firmly, although she couldn't help but feel a tad bit afraid.

Salem remained unphazed and didn't look very interested at what she just said. "Who gives you the right to just _barge _into someone else's business?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

Gale crossed her arms as well. "Who gives you the right to _bully _this student?" she asked in an even tone.

Meanwhile, Sage was already up and about. Combing his hair while Alexander was just getting ready. However, when he turned to look at the window for a bit he spotted Gale standing in between Salem and another monster. He approached the window to get a better look. When he did he realised what was going on.

"Aw, crap." he muttered before putting his shirt on quickly and running out the room without giving Alexander a notice or heads up. Outside, he could tell Salem was going to do something to his sister. Brotherly instinct must've kicked in because now he was running to them. "Gale!" he called. The trio looked over in his direction. A look of relief was present on Gale's face when she spotted her big brother coming to them. He immediately got in between Salem and Gale before pushing him away from his sister. The lizard grunted a bit, but didn't seem all that intimidated by it.

"You got a problem?" Sage growled.

Salem looked rather amused by his sudden anger and aggressiveness. A small smirk appeared on his lips and he merely stared at him with his arms still crossed. His crimson eyes wandered all over him, making Sage feel a bit uncomfortable. But being a senior, you could say he had some kind of authority over the freshman.

"Well?" he asked again.

Salem's eyes settled back on Sage and his smirk vanished as quickly as it came. "No." he replied, "I was merely asking my roommate as to why he was going through my things last night until that little girl came into the picture." his eyes narrowing at Gale.

Sage stood taller, immediately shielding Gale from his glare. "That little girl just happens to be my _little sister_." he said firmly, hands balling into fists.

Salem's eye twitched when he mentioned 'little sister'. But hid it easily. "The family resemblance is quite noticeable." he said before turning around and leaving without giving them a second glance. As soon as he was a good distance from hearing range, the monster whom Gale was defending broke down and collapsed on his knees.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gale asked gently, getting on her knees as well.

The monster sniffed and smiled tearfully at Gale. "T-thank you." he sobbed, "N-no one's ever s-stood up for m-me before." Gale smiled kindly and rubbed his back.

"What's that guy's problem anyway?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Salem.

Sage crossed his arms and shook his head. "I have no clue." he sighed before turning to them. He then got down on one knee and looked at the sobbing monster. "What happened?" he asked. The monster sniffed.

"H-he's my roommate." he said, "H-he never spoke much. I-I was curious to know about him m-more. So I did the stupidest thing by g-going through his t-things while he wasn't in the room." the monster then shook his head sadly, "H-he caught me and made me sleep in the hall."

Gale's eyes widened and she looked over to Sage with a look of shock and horror. Sage bit his lip nervously. This was certainly cruelty. Then again, he'd be pretty pissed off too if someone went through his junk without his permission. But making them sleep in the hall and threatening them? That's just mean and cruel.

"That's terrible." Gale said as she rubbed the monster's back soothingly.

"What's your name?" Sage asked.

"Tim." the monster replied, "Tim Goff."

...

"Wow. That was a pretty brave thing you did." Alexis said while taking a drink out of her water bottle.

"Sage helped." Gale smiled, "If he hadn't come, I have no idea what would've happened."

"But still, you stood up to that douche bag." Alexis grinned. Gale giggled.

"I think he's a creeper. I mean, haven't you seen his _eyes_?" she asked slowly.

"I know right?" Alexis replied, shaking her head while taking another drink out of her bottle, "It's like he's always staring at us."

"I know!" Gale shook her head, "He is _such _a creeper." The two then sat silently on the bench. Watching the clouds float by lazily above them. Gale couldn't help but smile. "When my brother and I were little, our parents would take us to this awesome park whenever the weather was right. We'd stay there for almost the entire day."

"Cool." Alexis said, smiling, "My dad use to take my brother and I to this really fun playground when we were little."

"Really?" Gale asked, flicking her tail lazily.

"Yep. And man, did we love that place to death. I loved it when my dad pushed me on the swing. You see, my mom is a surgeon. So she would be gone for LONG periods of time during the day. So whenever our dad was home, and the weather was right, he would take us to the playground."

"That's sounds pretty nice." Gale said.

Alexis nodded but her smile suddenly dropped a inch. "But one day, the playground had to be torn down for a new bank. We never went back to that spot ever since..." her antennas suddenly drooped sadly.

"Oh..." Gale placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Alexis smiled softly. "Thanks." she said, "We're over it now."

...

"I'm telling ya, there's something wrong with that lizard." Sage said as he flipped to the next page of his book.

"What makes you say that?" Alexander asked while lowering the volume on the radio down.

"It's the way he _looked _at me. You know? It's really weird. He looked at me as though I'm a girl."

"Well...you are a bit slender. And not the bulkiest of people I know. Plus with your hair you do look a tad bit femme." Dennis said. He was suddenly taken by surprise when Sage threw a pillow at him without warning.

"Maybe it's nothing?" Alexander said, "Maybe he's just trying to get to you. You know, intimidate you 'n stuff."

"I guess." Sage sighed.

"But it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him, though. I don't have a good feeling about that guy, too."

"And a little head's up for the random pillow attack next time." Dennis added. Sage smirked and threw his second pillow at him. Just for the fun of it. "Your a real jerk sometimes, did you know that?" Dennis asked bitterly.

"You love me like that." Sage said teasingly before going back to his book.

**X.X**

**LAST CHAPTER for now. So you can rest easy now, folks! Your welcome :D**

**What's this? Dose Salem have something for Sage? Hmm. You'll just have to wait and find out later ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Now, with the power of Fan Fiction! We fast forward a month later to early November. Nothing much has gone on so you didn't miss anything. Buuuuuuuut. We meet up with some old friends ;D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Once every year in November, M.U. has developed a custom where parents and siblings are allowed to come visit their children and spend the entire day with them. Something that has been developed recently, though. But it's actually helped most students. Putting them at ease that their families are doing alright. Plus it gives the teachers and professors a break from the madness and insanity.

Gale was gazing out her window. Watching other students running into the arms of their families. Behind her, Alexis was eagerly getting herself ready for when her parents arrive. "Are you excited?" she asked while putting a bow on one of her antennas.

"Mm hm." Gale replied, "You?"

Alexis shrugged. "I guess so. I really do miss my parents and all but they can be a pain, sometimes." she admitted.

"Aren't all parents a pain sometimes?"

The two girls laughed a bit. Just then, Sage suddenly came in. "Gale!" he said, "They're here." an excited grin was present on his lips as he said this. After giving Alexis a quickly see ya later, Gale quickly followed her brother outside. Once there, she gasped softly. Standing just a foot away from the building, was Randall and Mary.

"Mom! Dad!" Gale cried before she immediately ran into her mother's arms first, giving her a tight hug. Randall and Sage hugged as well before the siblings then switched so that he was hugging his mother now while Gale hugged their father. "I missed you guys so much." she said muffly because her face was buried in her father's neck.

Randall smiled lovingly and caressed his daughter's neatly kept purple hair soothingly. "Us too, baby, us too." he said before pulling away. Soon the family started walking through campus while playing 'catch-up'. So far they've learned that everything is doing alright. Even though their many uncles miss them dearly. Sulley, Abigail, and their toddler son have been doing well too. As a matter of fact, he's just recently said his first word!

"You've certainly changed a bit." Randall said fondly.

"What?" Gale chuckled.

"I said, you've certainly changed a bit. Your starting to look a bit like your mother."

"Is that a compliment, lizard boy?" Mary asked teasingly. Randall chuckled and the two kissed briefly.

They soon found a picnic table and decided to settle there. After sitting down they engaged in another conversation. "So, how's college life for you?" Mary asked.

Gale shrugged, "I don't know. It still feels a litt weird."

Randall smiled. "You'll get use to it eventually. And from what I heard, you've been doing pretty well."

Gale chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "I wouldn't say well. Sage is the one who's been doing well."

"Oh, please. You passed the first exam without fail." Sage said.

Gale smiled. Passing the first exam was probably on of the most memorable accomplishments she would ever have in her lifetime. It was a HUGE accomplishment for a freshman like herself to pass without error. Perhaps all that hard studying with her brother and friends really helped a lot for all of them.

"Gale!"

Gale looked up and grinned excitedly when she saw Alexis run up to them. After a quick hug the two turned to her parents. "Mom, dad, this is my friend, Alexis. The one I've been telling you about."

"Hello." Alexis greeted politely.

"Hi." Mary replied with a friendly smile while Randall nodded.

"Where's Alexander?" Sage asked.

"Ummm." Alexis looked around a bit, "I think he's still with mom and dad."

"Oh! Is that them?" Mary asked, pointing over to three bugs.

Alexis grinned, "Yep."

Sage got up and went over to Alexander, greeting him with their secret handshake. Much to their sisters' dismay and annoyance. Randall and Mary already met Alexander before, but never his family. So this would be the first time the families will meet face to face. Alexis gave her parents a quick hug before taking them over to the picnic table.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend, Gale." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Gale said politely.

The parents greeted back. Her father was a tough looking, dark blue, bug like Alexander. But her mother was about the shoulder height of her husband, and a light blue color like Alexis. They seemed nice enough, though. The father looked rather quiet while the mother probably had a bubbly attitude. Judging by the cheerful smile on her lips.

"These are my parents." Gale then said, showing them her mother and father.

However, when their fathers had met face to face, it was as though time itself stopped. A look of recognition appeared in both their eyes along with a bit of surprise. But they didn't say anything. Their wives and the kids looked at them dumbfounded. But Mary immediately knew who this was. She's seen him in the yearbook along with Randall and some others.

"Randy." the older bug said rather calmly. But also a tad bit surprised.

"Javier." Randall replied in an even tone. But he appeared much calmer.

"You know him, dear?" Javier's wife asked.

"He was one of my fraternity brothers in college." Javier replied.

Another moment of silence before Sage clapped his hands and said, "We're gonna go hang out at the park for a bit, come on sis!" he said before grabbing Gale's arm gently and quickly walking away with her. Alexander did the same and soon the parents were alone. Mary, wanting to break the silence, cleared her throat.

"I'm Mary." she said with a polite nod. She didn't want to shake their hands due to the possible fact that they could still be afraid of humans. Mrs. Rios seemed to see this and smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"I'm Amanda." she said, nodding back.

However, their husbands remained silent. They continued to stare at eachaother in what seemed like an endless staring match. There was no emotion whatsoever in their eyes. Memories started to flood Randall's head like a landslide. Memories of that dreaded night after the Scare Games. When his 'brothers' beat him again and again until he was possibly inches from death...

"Randy?"

"Javier?"

The two were immediately snapped back to reality when they felt their wives gently shake their arms. Amanda whispered something in Javier's ear and he sighed. "I-I'm sorry about that." he said.

Randall nodded. "It's...fine." he replied. After few more seconds of silence the bugs took a seat on the same picnic table, except they were sitting across from them. Mary and Amanda hit off right away. Even though Amanda is a couple years ahead of her.

"How long have you two been married?" Mary asked, like any curious wife would ask.

"Twenty-five years I would say." Amanda replied.

While the two were having a great conversation about their lives, Javier and Randall were going to, at least, attempt to have a conversation with eachaother.

"So..." Randall started calmly, "How have you been these long years?"

Javier shrugged. "Good." he replied, "You?"

"I've had my...ups and downs. But it's been pretty good, too."

Javier smiled slightly. He got what he meant. He's seen the incidents on the news. The incident in M.I. Then his kidnapping. Then the childrens' kidnapping. And the hostage incident a couple years back. Yeah, Randall's gone through a LOT. Javier wasn't all that surprised about Johnny's outcome. He always knew he would go crazy someday. As if he wasn't already crazy enough. But ever since the fire at the asylum he was in there's no way he could still be alive.

The two fell silent once more. Not really want to bring up anything from the past. Randall was starting to think if, whether or not, Javier regretted ever beating the living daylights out of him that one night. And how were the others? Did they still stay in touch? They seemed like tight-knit brothers from his view.

"Um, pardon?"

The two men looked up and Javier looked rather surprised when he saw that familiar face.

Chip.

The two laughed a bit before they embraced in a quick hug. "It's been a while!" Javier said, grinning, "You've certainly changed since I last saw you."

Chip smiled, "You've changed a bit as well."

Randall watched silently. Great, another one of the monsters who nearly beat him to death. Who's next, Chet? He certainly hoped not! Chip looked down and was a bit surprised when he saw Randall.

"Randy?" he asked.

"Chip." Randall replied, nodding politely.

"You know them, hon?" a monstress, somewhat similar looking to Chip except she had short hair and pink skin, asked.

"Y-yeah. These are my frat brothers from college. This is Javier and Randy." Chip replied.

The monster, who also had what appeared to be a five year-old with her, gave them kind smiles. "Hello." she said, "I'm Chip's wife, Clara."

The two monsters greeted back. The ladies greeted her too. They immediately welcomed her into their small little group, along with the five-year old, and they were soon back to chattering like long time friends. The guys, however, were even more silent then before. Both Chip and Javier sat across from Randall, who was silent. The atmosphere for them felt even more awkward.

"So." Javier said out of the blue.

"Hm." Randall replied.

The three heard laughter and they looked over to see their children playing with a frisbee. This immediately reminded Chip and he gently tapped Randall's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey," he said, "I was wondering if you could tell your kids thanks for me."

Randall gave him a slightly puzzled look. "What for?" he asked.

"For defending my son, Tim." he said, "He told me about a incident that occurred with his roommate and your kids stood up for him. You have no idea how much that means to him."

"Oh. I'll be sure to tell them that before I go." Randall replied.

Chip smiled softly. "Thanks. Tim's always been a target for bullying. No one's ever stood up for him until now. Tim doesn't have that many friends back home. So him making friends here is a big accomplishment."

"Who's the other guy?" Javier asked, gesturing to the shy five-year old sitting on Clara's lap.

"Oh." Chip chuckled, "That's my second son, Gadge. He can be very shy around strangers."

"I see." Randall said with a smile, "So...how are the others?"

Javier blinked and looked over to Chip, who shrugged.

"We...didn't stay in contact much after graduation." Javier said, lowering his head slightly.

"From what I heard," Chip said next, "Chet currently has four-year old triplets. All boys."

Triplets? That must be a nightmare. It would be like having to live with three Chets under one roof. Who knows how long it would take for one to lose their sanity.

"Reggie has a daughter just about ready to graduate high school and another off in college. But she goes to Fear Tech." Javier added.

Ah. So they've got families themselves, now. Randall was honestly a bit surprised that Chet was able to find a girl who was willing enough to date him. Let alone, marry him. Perhaps they've all changed. But that didn't mean he's forgiven them about the night. But he didn't let it show. Javier and Chip, however, could tell that Randall hasn't forgiven them. He couldn't blame him. It was only a foolish idea to get him to leave ROR, but in the end they had to suffer a long night of torment and suffering from the leader. All of them regretted beating the poor guy up so badly.

When they look back at it now, it wasn't even worth it. They wanted to apologize for what they've done to him but he would often try to avoid them constantly. Now they would have to live with it. The regret never leaving them. Perhaps now would be a good time to get closure. But this was a day when families are reunited with their children and possibly old friends. Plus their wives are here. And before they even knew it, the Wazowskis arrived. While the men were talking bit by bit about what's been happening with their lives, the women were getting along just fine.

In the park, the kids were playing Monkey in the Middle. They threw the frisbee to one another while Dennis did his best to jump and catch it. But they were throwing it too high.

"Come on you guys!" he said while trying to the toy, "It's not fair! Come on! Give me a break already!"

"Got it!" Tim said before he was suddenly tackled by Dennis. The two looked at eachaother, blushing very slightly before they all erupted into giggles and laughter.

...

Evening had come and it was time for everyone to say goodbye. This was mostly the hardest part of the day because it meant they wouldn't be seeing their families again until Christmas. In the monster world, they don't celebrate Thanksgiving.

"Take care you two." Mary said, giving her kids a tight hug.

"Do we always?" Sage replied when they pulled away.

Mary chuckled. Randall stepped forward and gave his children a tight hug as well. "Watch your sister, okay?" Randall said.

"Yes, dad." Sage replied.

Randall nodded and turned to Gale. "You. You be careful now. Okay?"

Gale giggled and nodded.

Randall smiled. She was already beginning to remind him of her mother. The giggle and all. "By the way, Tim's dad wanted me to thank you two for standing up for his son." Randall added.

"Oh. Thanks for telling us." Sage said.

After one big family hug and some goodbyes, Sage and Gale watched their parents disappear into the crowd of leaving parents. Waving them goodbye until they were out of their sights.

**X.X**

**... Long chapter. :D**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Small bad language used.**

**X.X**

You wanna hear something?" Gale asked while brushing her hair for bed, "During this entire day, I haven't seen Salen outside with his family."

"Maybe they couldn't make?" Alexis chimed.

Gale shrugged, "True. But don't you think at least _someone _would've seen him? You know, like his mom or dad?"

"Are you actually worried for him?" Alexis then snickered, hugging her pillow closely.

"No!" Gale said, looking over at her roommate in dismay, "I just found it a little weird." she then sighed, placing her brush on her desk and getting up to get in her bed. "Good night." she said after tucking herself in and shutting the lights off.

"Night." Alexis replied before tucking herself in as well.

An hour soon went by, but Gale couldn't sleep. Instead she was wide awake. She tossed and turned in an attempt to get in a comfortable position to sleep in. So far, none of them has worked. Sighing in frustration, she gave up. Sitting up and looking over at her roommate, who was fast alseep by now, she silently slipped out of bed and tip toed to her wardrobe. Cursing silently at the noise the old floor made with each step.

Opening it quietly, she brought out her blue zip-up sweat jacket and a pair of shoes. For her pjs she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Putting her jacket on and slipping her bare feet in her shoes, she carefully made her way to the door. Gripping the knob she turned it slowly, quickly glancing over her shoulder to check if Alexis was still sleeping, before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Sighing, she put her hands in her pockets and silently walked down the dimly lit hallway to the stairs. By now, everyone on campus would probably be alseep after an exhausting day of spending time with their families. All in all, Gale wasn't worried. This wasn't the first time she's snuck out for a midnight walk. It's actually helped her. Quickly checking if anyone was nearby, she stepped out of the building and walked down the steps.

Campus was different at night. The entire place was empty. Like a ghost town. The only light she had were the lampposts that were present near the path. And depending on the weather, the moonlight. Gale liked walking during the nighttime. It's so soothing and quiet. Unlike the day where there's a crap load of students talking loudly. It's enough to drive anyone nuts.

It was a pleasant night to go out for a walk. The skies were clear. The stars were glowing while the moon shone its white light down on the earth. A slight breeze brushed against Gale's long purple hair and she smiled.

...

Their light breathing was the only thing they could hear as they carefully deactivated the security cameras by cutting the power wire with wire cutters. As soon as the last camera was deactivated they climbed down the wall and proceeded to pick lock the scare simulator entrance door.

...

As Gale walked across a bridge, she suddenly heard a chilling violin music start to play. But this time she could somewhat recognize it. It reminded her of a song her brother had showed her over the summer. The Lavender Town theme song. A song used for a town in a kid's game. Except...this time it sounded as though it was being played in reverse. It gave her chills. But curiosity had hit her. Although she could already guess who was playing the creepy song, she wanted to see for herself.

She made her way in the direction of the music. And sure enough, sitting on that same rock, was Salem. His back was facing her. But she could tell he was in deep concentration. But the question that struck her, though, was why the heck was he playing the violin at this hour? And why was he playing that creepy song backwards!

...

As soon as they heard the door lock unlock they quickly slipped into the building. Before getting to work, they quickly deactivated the cameras inside. They weren't worried about getting captured though. Because they couldn't be seen anyway. Once the last camera was finally deactivated, the monster brought in two jugs of flammable fluids.

Removing the cap off the first jug, they started douse everything inside. Once the first jug was finished, they picked up the second jug and did the same thing.

...

Gale listened silently as Salem continued to play the creepy music in a seemingly endlessly loop, she felt a hand suddenly cover her mouth and she panicked.

"Ssh! Ssh! It's me!" the owner of the hand hissed sternly.

The hand was removed and Gale looked down to see Dennis standing there. "Dennis!" she hissed, "What the hell?! You nearly gave me a fright, damn it!"

"What are you doing out this late? Your suppose to be alseep!" Dennis shot at her.

"I was out on a walk." Gale replied, crossing her arms, "Is that a problem?"

"A walk?" Dennis asked in dismay, "At this hour?!"

"I've been doing this for a while, Dennis. And besides, what are _you _out this late at night?" Gale asked in an even tone.

"I was woken up by some damn music so I decided to come out here and give the player a piece of my mind." Dennis replied, crossing his arms as well. He did look and sound a bit grumpy. Having been woken up by some creepy violin music in the middle of the night.

"Are you two done arguing yet?" an eerily calm voice asked from behind Gale. Both Gale and Dennis jumped back when they heard the voice. Standing their with an unhappy look in his eyes was none other then Salem.

"Hey, buddy!" Dennis said angrily as he marched up to Salem with an angry look on his face, "What makes you think you can play violin music in the middle of the night? People are trying to sleep here!"

Salem looked down at him silently. "Is that a problem?" he asked calmly.

Dennis scoffed, "A problem? Didn't I just tell you?!"

An amused look appeared in Salem's crimson eyes. He crippled his violin and bow tightly. And then, without another word, he turned around and walked away.

"Oh! So that's it, huh? Your just gonna walk away like a coward!" Dennis called out to him until Gale finally managed to get him to stop.

"Dude! Do you wanna wake the entire campus up?!" she hissed. Dennis groaned and turned to leave. Gale followed him back to the dorms. Once she was back in her own room with Alexis she sighed. This was a strange walk. But it did made her tired. Quickly removing her jacket and slipping her shoes off she quietly got in bed and immediately fell alseep.

...

"Wake up!"

Gale groaned when she heard Alexis's voice and she covered her head with the covers.

"Wake up, Gale! Your not gonna believe it!" Alexis yelled, shaking her friend.

Groaning, Gale finally threw her blanket to the side and opened her eyes. "What?" she asked tiredly. She wasn't in a very happy mood this morning. Not after last night's event.

"There's been a fire!" Alexis exclaimed. This woke Gale up. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"W-where? Which building?" she asked.

"The building where they test if a monster's scary."

"The scare simulator?"

"Yeah! It caught on fire somehow, last night! By the time the fire department arrived everything was destroyed! It's gone, Gale. The door system, everything!"

Gale was shocked. After quick changing she followed Alexis out of the dorm and ran over to what was left of the building. All that remained was the charred skeleton of the outside. Students crowded the scene, only to be held back by authorities and firefighters. Pictures were being taken from camera phones and excitement filled the scarers. They don't know how it happened, but this means they wouldn't have to take the final exam this year.

The Dean for the scare program looked confused and upset. Asking firefighters what could've caused the fire to begin with. So far, they didn't have an answer.

**X.X**

**Now we quickly go over to Randall and see how's doing. In the next chapter ;p **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Extra Kudos to Whiteling for giving an idea for the next chapter. (You are a life saver!)**

**This chapter is gonna be a little short and probably boring. And it's centred around Randall and Mary. So feel free to skip this chapter if you want.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages...or set one of the M.U. buildings on fire ;D**

**WARNING: OOC Randall. **

**X.X**

Randall shot up in bed. Eyes wide in terror and in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest. Panting, he placed his hand over his pounding chest and took deep breathes. He then jumped a bit when he felt Mary place her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She heard him screaming in his sleep earlier. But couldn't wake up right away to help him.

Randall started to calm down slowly when he heard Mary's voice. He always felt better when he heard that sweet voice of her's. But he didn't answer right away. Instead he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Mary rubbed his back soothingly, letting him take his time to calm down from the experience. Once he had calmed down enough, Mary asked again.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." Randall replied before sighing. He hasn't had a nightmare that bad in years. It gave him chills just to think about it.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mary asked softly.

"Maybe in the morning." Randall replied.

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "You want me to hold you?" she asked, smirking slightly. She knew how much Randall hated being asked that. But he could probably use it right now.

"Sure." Randall sighed before the two layed back down in bed. Mary wrapped her arms securely around him before falling back asleep. Feeling a bit assured that he could rest easy now, Randall closed his eyes and allowed sleep to consume him once more.

_..._

_Randall was surrounded. Angry flames around him mercilessly. There was no escape route in sight. The purple lizard could hear his own panting block out the cackling flames that surrounded him. He felt fear. Nothing but fear. Just then, he felt a sudden chill run up his spine. _

_He could sense a dark, foreboding presence behind him. He dared not to look behind. But he felt as though he had no control over his body. He found himself slowly turning around. Although he couldn't see who or what was behind him. But he screamed when 'it' suddenly lunged at him..._

_..._

Randall woke up screaming again. He felt Mary wrap her arms around him prospectively and yelling at him to calm down and that she was there. He calmed down a bit faster then earlier. His heart returned to its normal rhythm and he sighed. Mary was stroking his fronds soothingly and slowly while whispering comforting things. The two hugged silently. Luckily for Randall, it was morning.

The sunlight was leaking through the blinds and casting large shadows due to the other buildings outside. The alarm clock went off at the time for him to wake up and get ready for work. He and Mary woke up three minutes early. It wasn't until they heard the phone suddenly ring that they broke the hug.

"Hello?" Randall asked tiredly, "Gale?"

Mary poked her head out of the closet while getting her clothes for the day. Their children rarely called them. Unless it was just to say hi once in a while. But Gale sounded urgent this time.

"Slow down, Gale, your talking too fast." Randall said. After a few seconds of silence, his eyes suddenly widened. "What happened?" he asked a bit loudly. Mary walked over and stood beside Randall to listen in as well. "A fire!" Randall gasped. Mary's eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth with her hand. "When was this? Last night?"

Randall and Mary looked at one another while listening to Gale explain what she knows so far. "Did they discover what caused it?" Randall then asked.

_"No."_

"Oh." Randall and Mary listened a bit more. A couple of minutes later the call ended.

"What do you think happened?" Mary asked.

Randall shrugged. "Who knows. Probably a prank gone wrong for someone." he added with a chuckle. Mary giggled.

"You can be so funny, Raylee." she said, calling him by a nickname she had given him when they first met, "I'll go get breakfast ready."

Randall smiled as he watched her leave the bedroom. However, a feeling of uneasiness fell over him as he slowly placed the phone down. He had a bad feeling that his nightmares were a bad omen for something to come in the future. But what? He then remembered the flames. In all his nightmares, there were flames. As if the entire scene was on fire. Could is it a coincidence that the nightmare he had last night could be connected to the fire?

Is so. Then what's next?

**X.X**

**I said it was a short chapter. :/**

**As a reward for surviving this short and boring chapter, you get one of Randall's cupcakes :D **

**Next chapter will be serious. Now that I have an idea for it ;) But you'll have to wait until tomorrow. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages...or burn down M.U. buildings ;D **

**WARNING: Language and mentioned Mpreg.**

**X.X**

Isn't this awesome?" Sage asked, grinning as he stretched his arms into the open air, "We don't have to take the final exam now."

"Hell yeah!" Alexander said before he and Sage high fived.

Dennis, however, was sitting there disappointed. Basically he just wasted almost half of the year studying for the final. Only to have the damn scare simulator and the building itself literally burn down over night! Almost all of the scare students were rejoicing because of this. But that didn't mean they didn't have to go to their other classes.

"Well, we're happy for you, big brother." Gale said while swinging her legs.

"Who do you think caused the fire?" Sarah asked.

Sage, Alexander, and Dennis shrugged. "Beats me. But whoever did is probably a pyro." Sage chuckled.

"I doubt there would even be a pyro on campus." Alexis said, "The teachers wouldn't allow it. Not after that Worthington incident many years back when our folks went to college."

Sage and Gale flinched slightly when she mentioned Worthington. Even before they were born, their family had gone through hell with them. Their father told them the stories of what happened to him during college when they were old enough. How he nearly killed their mother with an axe. The same axe he used to kill Waternoose with. Gale couldn't sleep for a couple days after that.

"You guys wanna hear something?" Alexander said out of the blue, "This reminds me of a story my dad told me the night before I left for my freshman year. I-"

"Alexander!" Alexis hissed, cutting him off. She then stomped over to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked slightly guilty and nodded.

"Never mind." he said after she went back to her spot beside Gale.

Sage, wanting to change the subject right about now, sat up. "You know what we should do?" he asked, "We should celebrate tonight by watching a movie."

"I can do that." Sarah said.

"Same here." Gale added.

"Me too!" Alexis squealed.

"Don't forget me." Alexander said.

Dennis didn't say anything yet. Instead he sat there on the grass with his arms angrily crossed. The others looked at him, expecting an answer. But he wasn't in a good mood right now. "Dennis?" Sage asked.

Dennis looked up at the half human, half monster, hybrid and groaned. "As long as it's not _Titanic _again. I don't wanna have to watch a movie with three girls and Alexander crying at the end."

"It was a very emotional movie, Dennis." Gale protested.

"Yeah, but couldn't hear most of it at the end because you and the others kept on crying and crying when that guy died."

"It's not just him, Dennis, it's about the other people too!" Gale added.

...

Eventually in the end, they all settled to agree in watching Terminator. Which was less of a romance story and more of an action flick. So after finishing all their assignments for the day, everyone met up at Sage and Alexander's room to see the movie. After a couple hours of commenting on how terrible or silly the effects were, the movie had finished and everyone left.

"I still think Sarah and Kyle would make a better love story then Twilight." Gale said as she brushed her hair. Alexis laughed.

"Totally." she said.

The two girls then settled down in their beds for the night. Alexis was sound alseep as soon as she turned off the lights. But Gale still had troubling sleeping. Sighing softly to herself, she got out of bed and did the same thing she did last night. When she stepped outside, she could tell that there was something different about the atmosphere. It was quiet. Too quiet.

As she walked down the path silently, there noticed that she hasn't heard any cricket chirps. Nothing. Only the sound of her shoes hitting the pavement as she walked. Hitting a small pebble here and there. Gale was now feeling uncomfortable. It was just too quiet. Surely she would've heard some chirps by now. A feeling of uneasiness grew inside her. That feeling of being watched was back.

Now wouldn't be a good time to have that feeling because she was currently alone outside in the dark. But it felt like there were a pair of hidden eyes watching her every move. It gave her goosebumps already. And her skin was turning a pale grey because of the growing paranoia and fear inside her. She had to stop a few times just to look around and make sure no one else was with her. She picked up her pace and immediately made her way back to the dorms. As she did, she managed to pick up what sounded like small footsteps following her.

Joy. Now her mind was playing tricks on her. She couldn't describe the relief she felt when she returned to the safety of the building and her room. After locking the door securely she quickly changed and went back to bed. However, that sense of being watched still didn't leave her. Without thinking she looked out her window and nearly jumped when she saw the shadowy figure of someone looking up directly at her bedroom window. She immediately got in bed and hid under the covers. The figure looked small. Like a child, perhaps. Around the age of eleven or twelve. But the sight did scare her a bit.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to just fall asleep and wake up in the light of day again.

...

The figure smirked to themself when they saw Gale jump away from the window. But they knew they couldn't stay long because they had a job to do. As silent as the night, the small figure made their way to the laughing simulator, which was only across the dorm that held the sophomores. After deactivating the cameras and stuff, they dumped the equipment in flammable fluids like the scare simulator before escaping out a back window.

Once in the security of some trees, they lit a match and carefully tossed it in the window. A happy grin appeared on their lips once everything caught fire.

...

Gale's eyes snapped open. She felt a sudden urge to look out the window again. Even though she REALLY didn't want to, the urge wouldn't leave her. Getting out of bed again, she cautiously went over to the window. She was relieved that the figure wasn't there. But instead, a fierce orange glow that lit up the spot.

Curious, she looked over to the source and was horrified when she saw that the building containing the laughing simulator was on fire. She immediately rushed over to Alexis and shook her. "Alexis! Wake up! Wake up!" she cried.

"Huh? What?" Alexis yawned. She looked over to her digital clock and frowned when she read the time. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked tiredly.

"Fire!" Gale gasped.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Fire! The building is on fire!" Gale immediately took her arm and brought her over to the window, "Look!"

Alexis gasped when she saw the burning building. What's worse, the flames were getting dangerously close to the other dormitory. "We have to warn them!" she gasped.

"I'll go wake 'em. You call the fire department." Gale said before slipping her shoes on and running out.

"Be careful!" Alexis called before frantically picking up her mobile phone and dialing 9-1-1.

When Gale got outside she could already feel the intense heat coming from the fire. As she got closer it got worse. But she ignored it and immediately ran into the building. There she found the fire alarm and pulled it. The alarm went off and in a matter of minutes, doors were opening and tired students were walking out. But the walking soon turned to running when they saw the flames outside.

The flames itself were getting closer. Their panicked yelling and screaming woke everyone in the other buildings up. Soon there was an entire mob of students and teachers flooding the scene. Sage had been woken up from the uproar and was immediately looking for his sister.

"Gale!" he yelled over the crowd, "GALE!"

"SAGE!" Gale cried.

The two spotted eachaother and immediately embraced. The two hug tightly before pulling away. "Are you alright?!" Sage asked frantically, "Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine, Sage." Gale replied.

Soon sirens were heard and the teachers who were present at the scene ordered everyone to get away from the spot. But the time the fire department arrived, the building was gone and the dormitory had caught on fire. Although they managed to save the dorm, the building containing the laughing simulator was gone for good. Gale and Sage sat silently on the steps as teachers and authorities went around questioning students.

Sage, who had his arm around her, pulled her closer and hugged her. "Everything's going to be alright, sis." he said assuringly.

"I know." Gale murmured.

"Excuse me." an officer who approached them said, "Would you two mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"Sure." Sage replied.

"Have any of you noticed or seen any strange activity before the fire occurred?"

Sage shook his head. However, Gale perked up a bit. "Actually," she said, "I remember looking out my window and saw a small figure standing outside."

The officer immediately wrote down what she just said. "Did you get a good look at them?" he then asked.

"No." Gale replied.

"Okay. Thank you for you cooperation you two, I'll add this information to the investigation right away." the officer said.

"Thanks." Sage said before watching the office leave.

"Sage..." Gale said quietly, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. You know I'm here for you." Sage replied.

Gale smiled. She knew she could always count on her brother. "Ever since the year started, I've been having this feeling like I'm being watched all the time."

Sage arched his brow, "Being watched?" he asked.

"Yeah. I always get that feeling. You know?" Gale sighed and hugged her legs closer. Sage gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"When did you get this feeling?"

Gale looked up at her brother. A sudden realisation hitting her. "After I accidentally bumped into Salem on the first day." she whispered.

Speaking of Salem, he was the only one who was still asleep. Although he was getting annoyed by the lights and the chattering coming from outside. But it gave him assurance that the job had been done according to plan.

...

The fire was the talk of the day that morning. First the scaring simulator, and now the laughing simulator. It was beginning to look as though there won't be any final exams this year. Even though the Dean wasn't so thrilled about having to replace both buildings and equipment, the students rejoiced once again. Some even throwing their term papers or books in the air.

But Gale wasn't celebrating though. She was busy sitting on a bench by herself outside. She needed some time alone to think. She found it odd that it was the buildings with the door systems that caught on fire mysteriously. She was training to be a laugher while Sage was training to be a scarer. Why would those buildings catch on fire and not the others? The science building is most likely of them all to catch on fire. So why these buildings?

Gale was beginning to think that the small figure she saw outside had something to do with both fires. Salem couldn't have been the one to start them. But then again...could have he been the one? No. The figure she saw wasn't his height. Probably not even his age. It looked...like a child. A mere child. But... Why would a child would want to start a fire? And where the hell were their parents?

Is it possible that...no. It couldn't be. They haven't seen nor heard from him ever since he escaped once again. But he was pregnant at the time. He wouldn't survive a minute alone in the woods. But then again...

"Hey, Gale!" someone suddenly called. Gale looked up to see both Sarah and Alexis approach her excitedly. "Sage's having a celebration by showing Silence of the Lambs at his and Alexander's room after dinner. You wanna come?" Sarah asked.

Gale smiled. "Why not." she said. It would hopefully get her mind off of the incident.

**X.X**

**It is two in the morning here. I can't even sleep. WHY?! So I decided to write another chapter for the heck of it. Because you guys are awesome. Again, thank you Whiteling for giving me the idea to have Gale discover another fire and wake everyone up. It really helped me there so thanks :)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Now we fast forward, AGAIN, into December. It's Christmas morning, yay, and Gale and Randall have some sweet father and daughter time. Basically it's Christmas vacation. Yay, again. **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**X.X**

If there's one thing more Gale loved about Christmas morning was the part when they would finally open the presents under the tree. First they would check their stocking if they've gotten any coal. Gale would often joke with Sage by telling him he would get coal in his stocking. Sage would only snicker in reply. After checking that there was no coal in their stocking, they immediately went under the tree and pulled out their presents. It was like being a kid again.

Randall and Mary were sitting on the couch watching their expressions after unwrapping a present. Mary and Randall got their gift early last night. If you know what I mean, that is... Any way, their children appeared to be happy with their gifts. Gale held one of her unwrapped presents and smiled. It felt good to be home and away from college life for a bit. The fires have yet to be solved, but it would have to wait until spring when the snow melts.

There hasn't been another fire after that. Although everyone was kept in high alert to report any suspicious activity they might see. But that feeling of being watched never left Gale. And she really wanted to talk about it with her father. Why her father? Because he would understand what she's been going through.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can I speak with you alone?" she asked a bit hesitantly, "It's really important."

Randall was suspicious. He's never seen his daughter this hesitant before. "Sure." he replied before standing up from the couch following her to her room. Ever since Sulley moved out after marrying Abigail, the flat was practically their home now. Randall's room was now Gale's room and Sulley's old room was now Randall and Mary's room. After closing the door behind her, Gale turned to her father and exhaled sharply.

"What's the matter, Gale?" Randall asked.

Gale looked up at her father and bit her lip nervously. She really didn't want to worry him. But now that they were alone there's no turning back. "I've been getting these strange...feelings at school." she said.

"Like?"

"Ummm. Have you ever had the feeling like you were being... I don't know... Watched?"

"Yes." Randall replied. During the first part of his freshman year he felt as though he was being watched. That feeling disappeared after Johnny graduated. A chilling thought suddenly hit him. Was someone...getting obessed with his daughter? "When did you start getting these feelings?" he asked.

"On the first day." Gale replied, "When I accidentally bumped into a boy."

A boy. Great. "What's his name?" Randall then asked, fixing his glasses a bit.

"Salem. Salem James. Or that's what Sarah told me. But I know his name is Salem."

Salem James... Now he had a name. "Do you think this guy might be...watching you? Or something?"

Gale shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. But I guess so. Considering that he's a lizard like you with invisibility powers and all." she said. It was rather disturbing and creepy to think that someone with that kind of ability could be watching you now and then. But still. What would be his motive? Judging by the few encounters she's had with him he probably wants to kill her.

"Do you want me to talk to this guy?" Randall asked, his protective fatherly instincts kicking in.

"No. He hasn't been causing me problems or anything. It could be the stress." Gale said. True. It could be because of the stress. That, and she didn't want any problems on her first year. The feeling would, hopefully, go away eventually.

Randall wasn't so sure. But judging by the silent plea in his daughter's eyes he might as well keep quiet about it. Who knows? Maybe it is stress. "Okay, sweety." Randall said.

Gale smiled. "Can we...keep this a secret? Between you and me?" she then asked.

"Sure." Randall replied before the two hugged tightly.

Meanwhile out in the hall. Sage happened to be listening to the conversation out of pure curiosity. He knew what she was talking about, and had a sudden urge to know more about this Salem James guy. Since it was his role to be the big brother, he needed to protect his little sister at all costs. Perhaps now would be a good time to put that to the test.

**X.X**

**:/**

**I do not have a good excuse as to why I put down such a short chapter already. But consider it a little break for having to read such a long chapter last time. And for managing to live through another short chapter... Have a sandwich :D**

**Red (Invader Zim): *Facepalms***

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**With the power of Fan Fiction, we fast forward to late March. Yes. That was a major jump in time but I'm sure you can handle it.**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Language. **

**X.X**

Crap." Gale muttered when she looked under her shoe and found another leaf stuck under it. Alexis stopped beside as she quickly removed the leaf and resumed walking, "I hate days like these."

"Rainy days? Or after it rains?" Alexis asked teasingly.

"Both!" Gale sighed. Today just wasn't a good day. The skies were grey and gloomy after a recent snow. Around them, partially melted snow and wet grass. Students probably weren't too cheery themselves. Gale pressed her books tightly against her chest as she walked down the wet pavement alongside her blue friend. But Gale wasn't doing too good herself.

Her constant paranoia of being watched continued to haunt her. She wasn't as cheery or bubbly like when she first arrived. And hasn't been getting enough sleep as of late. She was beginning to think she is starting to suffer from insomnia. Although it didn't affect her school life or social life, it was beginning to affect her personality. She caught sight of Salem, who was silently playing the violin as everyone else walked by. Apparently he didn't care too much about his grades. Yet surprisingly he was doing very well in the scare program.

A sudden feeling of hatred boiled inside her. Hatred towards him. It's because of those crimson eyes of his! Those damn red eyes! Every time she's alone it feels like those eyes are watching her. She was surprised that she hasn't gone crazy from it all.

"Gale?" Alexis asked softly.

"Mm?" Gale replied.

"Are you alright? Your not...you."

"I'm fine." Gale rubbed her face, "I need to sit down for a bit."

"Take your time." Alexis said.

The two found a bench and immediately took a seat in it. Not really caring if it's wet or not. Placing her books on her lap she buried her face in her hands. Alexis was doing what she could by rubbing her back and being by her side.

...

"Depression?" Sage repeated.

Alexis nodded. "This is becoming too much for her. I'm beginning to think she's starting to suffer from Depression." the blue bug said worriedly.

Sage sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was fully aware of Gale's change in personality. She's only a freshman. But she must've gotten use to school life by now. His hand suddenly clenched into a fist when a name came into mind. "Do you know where she is now?" he asked.

"At the park, I think." she replied.

"Thanks."

"No prob. I'm just worried for her. You know?" Alexis said sadly, her antennas drooping.

Sage placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's lucky to have such a caring friend like you. You won't have to worry from now on. I'll take care of it." he said assuringly.

"Thanks Sage."

...

It didn't take long to find Gale. He found her sitting at the edge of a river bed hugging her legs against her chest while gazing down at her reflection in the water.

"Hey sis... "

Gale looked up and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Hey..." she said softly. Sage sat crossed legged beside her. The two sat silently side by side together. Looking at their own reflections in the grey water. "Why did you come here?" Gale asked quietly.

"I was looking for you." Sage replied, "Alexis came to me earlier and told me about her concerns for you."

"Oh..."

"And there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Sage added quietly.

Gale looked over at her brother, "What is it?"

"I don't think Salem is who he says he is. I mean, haven't you noticed that his family _never _came to visit him?"

"I'm listening."

Sage continued, "And he doesn't look like most of the reptiles we've seen. Reptile monsters like, dad, don't have fangs or spiked tails. And his eyes... They look a LOT like Marcus."

Gale's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Sage?" she asked, hoping it wouldn't be what she was thinking it was.

"Gale... I think Salem is Marcus's son."

Gale shot up, "Woah, woah, woah. WOAH. Stop right there. His _son_? Like, his child?"

"Well, duh! His son! Remember when dad and the others were held hostage at the M.I. building twelve years back?"

Gale stiffened. How could she have forgotten? She was there during the rescue. She silently sat back down, now sitting crossed legged. "But wasn't Marcus pregnant during that time?" she asked, remembering something on the news saying that Marcus was pregnant.

"Correct." Sage replied.

"But... Wouldn't Salem be twelve years old right now?"

"That could be his sibling." Sage replied, "And in case you haven't noticed, he looks a LOT like Marcus and dad. Plus he has four fronds. What other monster do we know that has four fronds?"

"I get what your saying," Gale said, "but even IF Salem is Marcus's son; then who's the daddy?"

"Well think. He has fangs. He has a spiked tail. His scales are a dark purple. Didn't we see that on a different monster when dad showed us his yearbook?"

Gale's eyes suddenly widened in a shocking realisation. "But mom and dad told he's dead. Remember? The asylum he was in burned to the ground. No one could've survived that!"

"Yes. But who do you think started the fire? Marcus had intentions on burning down the factory with everyone in it. Plus his body was never found after his first capture. Plus he used a disguise to get into M.I. It's possible he could've done the same at the asylum. He could've freed him, somehow, and the two escaped together before setting the building on fire."

Gale dug her nails into her tail and she bit her lip. Sage was right. It's possible that Salem James could actually be Salem Worthington the fourth. But there wasn't any proof that could support Sage's claim. But still, she's seen those crimson eyes of his up close. They were just too cold for anyone to do.

"So what do you think we should do?" she asked.

"I'm still not sure to be honest. But for now, it's best if we try to ignore him." Sage replied.

Gale nodded. She felt a little bit at ease. But now she was worried for the safety of her friends, family, and herself. If Salem truly is Johnny's son, then they better be careful when around him. But now she didn't feel so frightened of his eyes anymore.

...

Dennis was rather disappointed with himself. Every year he tells himself that he wouldn't sneak out and break into the freezer and steal some ice cream. But he dose it anyway! What started out as a habit had turned into a routine for him. When it wasn't raining or snowing he would leave his room in the middle of the night and head over to the cafeteria.

He damned his craving for ice cream. Especially vanilla. And don't think he like having to eat in the freezer. But he didn't want to be seen. Then he would have to go through the pain of cleaning up and making sure he doesn't leave any trace of his presence behind. But he didn't mind walking back to the dorms. It helped burn off the calories he gained from the ice cream. But this night was different, however.

Right now he was hiding behind one of the pillars of a building. Why you ask? Because he spotted someone nearby. Near the Dean's office building. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. It appeared to be a...child. A little red lizard wearing black gloves. He was tempting to approach the young child and ask why they were out so late. But upon seeing the gloves, he didn't. Instead, he slowly started to back away.

"OW! DAMN IT!" he suddenly yelled. He accidentally stepped on a twig and it poked his foot.

The child's fronds rose up in alarm and they spun their head over their shoulder. Dennis froze. He was spotted. His heart started to race when the child removed their gloves and turned invisible. And then... Silence. Dennis looked around frantically for a hint of that child. But didn't see anything. And then he heard the little pitter patter of scampering feet running in his direction.

He bolted out of their like a bat out of hell. But he could hear the child's unseen footsteps as well. He picked up the paste, they picked up the paste. He turned, they turned. Dennis was attempting to try and lose them somewhere on campus before alerting the others. So far he was failing. The pitter of children was suppose to be a happy thing. Why must children be scary, too? Because he was scared as hell right now! And possibly close to wetting himself.

Finally, he took a risk and stopped. The footsteps stopped as well. Panting, he frantically looked around for any signs of the child. Nothing. Not even a trail of footprints. It was just him.

Alone.

**X.X**

**You can probably guess who's been starting the fires now ;) And no, I won't be fast forwarding through time after this. And I have question for you guys. Who do you think would be a good pairing: Sage/Salem? Or Gale/Salem? **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**

**WARNING: Kidnapping and language and mentioned abuse.**

**X.X**

And it was gone!" Dennis scoffed at the end.

"Did you report this to someone?" Gale asked as she sucked on her straw.

"Yeah! But the cops said they would keep in touch with me when they get something."

"What did the kids look like?" Sarah asked.

"Well... I didn't get a good look at them. But it was small. Not too small, but child small. And they were red." Dennis replied as he thought back about the night before.

Alexis, who had been silent most of the time, was elbowed by Alexander. Giving him an unsure look, she turned towards her friends. "Hey, guys?" she asked. The others turned their attentions to the light blue bug. "Yeah, Alexis?" Gale asked.

"There's...something you should know. But I'll let Alexander explain because he knows a bit more. Alexander?"

"Remembered when I was about to tell you guys a story my dad told me before I left for my freshman year? Well here's the story: When my dad first arrived at M.U. he joined a fraternity called Roar Omega Roar, or ROR for short, I assume you've all heard of it?"

"They were the elite fraternity back in it's day, right?" Sarah said.

"Correct. And their leader, Johnny Worthington the third, managed to recruit him. Now, my dad doesn't just join things so easily. But Johnny seemed like a nice guy. Boy...was he wrong about that. Anyway, things were okay at first. He managed to make some friends 'n stuff. At first, he described Johnny as a hard working, determined, charming guy. But later on he would discover that Johnny was actually an expert sadist and manipulator. He found that out the hard way. Dad never gave us too much detail about what Johnny did to him and the others, but he has the scars to prove it. And believe me...they're some nasty scars. Johnny had threatened him and the others if they told anyone of what he did to them. He didn't even let them leave ROR unless he says so. He kept them just to see them suffer."

Alexander then leaned in a bit, "He saw them as _entertainment_. He enjoyed watching them suffer. It wasn't until Randy, aka Randall, joined the group. Johnny calmed down just a tad bit. But dad and the others didn't want Randy to stay and suffer the same thing. They were trying to help him. To get him to leave ROR. That's why they acted so mean to him. They thought that if they did that, he would leave. But Johnny had actually favored Randy. But dad and his brothers didn't know that until after the Scare Games. When they lost to Oozma Kappa, or OK. Dad and the others developed a plan: they would beat the living daylights out of Randy. Hoping it would finally get him to leave. But...they got a little carried away. They weren't planning on trying to kill him. When Johnny saw them, he was enraged. And I mean enraged! He ordered them to go wait in the basement while he took Randy upstairs. When Johnny came downstairs, all of them got it bad. So bad that they were forced to sleep down there for the entire night. In the dark. Chained up on the wall..."

"Dad told us about that night." Gale said shakely, "But he didn't know his brothers suffered."

Alexander nodded, "It's alright. Dad is the one who's sorry. He actually planned the whole idea. But he didn't think Johnny would react so dangerously. Considering that they lost the Scare Games, he thought he would be just as ticked. He was wrong. Terribly wrong."

Everyone was silent. Even though they didn't know a lot, they didn't think Johnny was THAT cruel. He was diagnosed with Sadistic Personality disorder. But they didn't know too much about it. Gale and Sage shuddered. To think that their dad got the worse, his brothers suffered even more! And the sad part is, he didn't know they suffered...

Just then, out of the blue, Gale was suddenly giving Alexander a tight hug. Knowing that both of their father's suffered. Alexander hugged back. Alexis soon joined in. Then Sarah. Then Sage. And then Dennis. All of them hugging. Feeling sorrow and sympathy for the former ROR brothers who had suffered for so long under the rule of a sadistic manipulator...

...

Salem drummed his fingers on his desk anxiously as he listened to the slight scratchy voice talk on the otherline. "Uh huh." he said, slightly nervous, "I see. How is she? ... Okay. So she didn't do it? Oh. I see. I didn't think he would be up that late either... Uh huh. Yeah he's Wazowski's son."

There was a sudden brief pause before the conversation continued. "Yeah. Sure... Tonight? A-are you sure about it? I mean, just because he possibly saw her, it doesn't mean that- Oh... I-I understand. I'm sorry... So tonight, then? Alright. Yeah, I know what I have to do. Alright. See you there... I love you too, dad... Bye..."

Salem sighed softly after the call ended. He placed the phone down gently and buried his face in his arms. So much was going through his head right now. He's developed a desire for Sage for a while now. But recently he's developed an attraction for his idiot sister, Gale. He growled in frustration, digging his fingers into the wood of the desk and running them down. Leaving three gashes. He couldn't be thinking of this. He will not allow himself to FALL for the enemy.

Plus his father wouldn't approve of it. Even if it's their father he's really after. Yes. He is fully aware about his father's obsession with the purple lizard. Ever since his mother died, his father has developed an interest in the other lizard once more. He was distraught. Devastated. Yet he remained strong for him and his sister. Always doing his best to support them both. That's why he couldn't allow himself to get sidetracked so easily. He's doing this plan not only for his mother, but his father as well. He owes that much to him after all...

Getting out of his seat, he went over to his wardrobe and opened it. Tim was with some other friends play Dungeons&Dragons, some damn board game human nerds play, and wouldn't be back for a while. Which was enough time for him to prepare. He brought out some rope. And a bat. He just hoped that the job wouldn't be as messy.

...

The skies were a firey red as the sun, now an eerie crimson color, started to set over the horizon. Classes had just ended and students were now returning to their dorms and stay up for the weekend. Gale was at the park. Alone. She tended to do this after school just to clear her mind. Although she had to stay on the path because there was still a bit of snow on the ground. But as she did, that dreaded feeling of being watched over came her once more.

And since she was alone in the park, it made her feel even more frantic to get out. She had left her phone back in the room, which is probably one of the stupidest things she's ever done, so there's no calling for help. So she started to walk faster. And faster. And faster. And faster. Until wasn't walking anymore. Instead she was sprinting her way out of the park. It was getting darker as well. It just made her entire situation a whole lot _better_. Don't you say?

When she finally reached the path leading back to the campus, she was relieved. So relieved that she just happened to stop by a tree to catch her breath. But that feeling of being watched never left her. Trying to ignore it, she moved on.

...

Salem watched from up a tree in silent fascination. After months of stalking and spying, he was able to memorize her daily schedule. He figured that this would be a good time to strike. But he was having an issue. He didn't want to have to hurt her pretty face. Although he was rather disgusted with himself for even admitting that her face was pretty. But all in all, he had a job to do.

Slithering down the tree, and using the techniques his father had taught him, he silently followed the unsuspecting girl. He quickly came up with a new way to sedate her without having to use the bat. Carefully avoided any twigs, or leaves, or small rocks that were present he got closer. Closer. And closer. And closer...

_Swoosh!_

He could feel her dig her nails into his wrists as she struggled to break free. Using his hand to cover her mouth and second pair of arms to hold her, he immediately rendered her unconscious by using a old martial arts move. One that can render an enemy unconscious for a while. Once her eyes slid closed, he allowed her to drop gently onto the grass. He got a bit closer and moved some of her purple hair away from her face.

Even being unconscious, her face held a peaceful and serene look. It was as though she was never attacked. It was only then that Salem realised how pretty she truly looked when she was sleeping. Carefully picking her up, he quickly took her his original hiding place in the woods and brought out a piece of rope. He placed both of her hands behind her back and tied them tightly. Standing up, he sighed when he saw her face again. He couldn't let it get to him. He just couldn't! He was doing this for his parents. He was doing this for his parents...

"Damn you..." he hissed quietly.

...

Okay, Sage was beyond worried now. It wasn't like his sister to be gone this long. He was lucky that Alexis called and informed him about the situation. Now he must go through the task of actually finding his sister. He already searched the park, knowing that she normally went there, and was now checking all over the campus. It was getting really dark out. And there was only a few minutes of daylight left.

His heart was racing with fear and worry as sweat started to trickle down his forehead. What if something bad happened to her? No. She didn't have any enemies on campus that would do something terrible to her. Salem? He hasn't seen him all day. Did he find out about his suspicions? What if he didn't? What if he isn't who he thinks he is? Why was he asking himself so many damn questions?!

Finally, the young man stopped and took a breather. Leaning against a lamppost, he looked up at the darkening sky and sighed. "Gale, where are you?" he whispered, closing his eyes a bit before reopening them. His tail flicked sadly before he resumed his search.

...

Salem had been watching from behind a pillar the whole time Sage had been on campus. After dealing with Gale, now he must deal with the older brother. Who might prove a bit of a challenge. But he wouldn't have a hard time using the bat on him. His feelings towards him were...different, then the ones he developed for his sister. He cursed that girl now.

The fanged lizard waited silently. Listening and watching invisibly as the older student was getting closer to his location. Completely oblivious to his presence. He held the bat beside him. Carefully hiding it so that it wouldn't give him away. He grew more excited as Sage got closer and closer.

_Wham!_

Sage fell to the floor. Unconscious. Salem couldn't help but smirk slightly. It was easier to use the bat on him then his sister. Tossing it aside, he picked up the second piece of rope, placed both his hands behind his back, and tied tightly. The campus was rather large, and most of the students would be at the club or the Greek section partying like the morons they are. Teachers would've been long gone by now. So Salem wasn't worried about getting caught. He chuckled as he stared cruelly at Sage's unconscious form. He had a delivery to do.

**X.X**

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen to our favorite heroes now? What kind of horrors lie in store for them?! oAo **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Mary waited anxiously by the phone, her fingers drumming on the armrest of the couch and her eyes never leaving the phone. Gale was suppose to call her at six. It was almost eight now! It wasn't like her not to call.

"Calm down, Mary." Sulley said assuringly, placing his large hand on her shoulder. Sulley was looking forward to spending a nice evening with his friends. But instead he had a worried mother waiting by the phone. Abigail was at home with their son. Mike was here too. Normally this would've been a night spent on talking about the good times they had. But with Mary waiting by the phone and Randall starting to become worried himself, there wouldn't be fun stories exchanged tonight.

"She should've called." Mary said shakely, "She should've called by now. Why isn't she calling? Did something happen to her? Why isn't she calling?"

"Mary." Randall said, taking her hand and holding it gently, "Mary, she's a teenager. You know how teens are nowadays."

"But...she isn't like those types. She normally calls to let me know she and Sage are alright. It worries me that she hasn't called. Is that normal?"

Randall sighed softly. Mary was beginning to sound like a lost child. He patted her hand gently. "I'm pretty sure they're gonna be times when Gale forgets to call. Especially with the finals coming up."

"It's also possible that her phone could be recharging." Mike added.

Mary shook her head. "No. Something isn't right. I just know it. It isn't like Gale. Even if her phone is recharging, she would've asked Sage is she could use his." she said, shaking slightly.

Randall immediately sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slim body and held her close. "I'm sure they're fine. Did you try calling her or Sage?"

"I did." Mary replied, "But all I got were their answering machines. Oh, Randy, I'm so scared right now. What if something did happen to them?"

"I doubt something happened to the both of them." Randall said, "I'm pretty sure we'll hear from them soon."

_I hope... _Randall was beginning to doubt it. He had a bad feeling inside him. Telling him that something really did happen to both of their children. This was a feeling he hasn't felt since Sage's kidnapping. He just prayed he was wrong. And that they were alright. Calling them and apologising for not calling earlier. To hear Gale's voice again...

**'You've got mail'**

Randall got up and went over to his laptop. Something he used only for his use when Mary wasn't around and he had nothing better to do. Clicking on the small, flashing, envelope at the bottom near the time, a screen popped up. There was only one letter in his inbox.

"Who is it?" Sulley asked.

"It doesn't say." Randall replied before he clicked on it.

_Come to M.U._

Randall scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"What dose it say?" Sulley then asked.

"It says, 'Come to M.U.'" he then shook his head and smirked, "It's probably Sage trying to pull another prank again." Randall typed down 'No' as his reply and sent it. A few seconds later he got a reply back.

_Are you sure about that?_

Randall rolled his eyes and typed down, 'Sage, is that you?' and replied back to the e-mail. A few seconds later, again, he got a reply. A reply that caused a chill to run down Randall's spine.

_No._

This was no longer getting funny. Before Randall could sent another reply, he got a new e-mail. This time it had a photo attached to it. He hesitantly dragged the little arrow over to the envelope and clicked on it. He felt his heart drop when he saw the image.

The image showed both Sage and Gale sitting on the floor back to back. Except their hands were tied behind their back. And their heads were hanging down. Hinting that they probably weren't even conscious when the photo was taken. It gave Randall chills to even look at the photo itself. He didn't want to believe it was real. But he did when he read the message at the bottom.

_Tell the police and your children will never see the light of day again. _

"What's the matter, Randy?" Mike asked when he noticed the sudden change in his friend's behavior. He walked over, and jumped back in horror when he saw the picture, "OH, GEEZ!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Sulley asked, getting up and quickly walking over. His eyes widened when he saw the picture as well. "T-tell me that's not real." he said shakely.

"What?" Mary asked, getting up and walking over. But Sulley quickly stopped her.

"Maybe it's best if you don't see it." he said.

Mary merely rolled her eyes and went around the table to where Randall was sitting. Her eyes widened and, without a sound, fainted.

"Mary!" Randall gasped, getting off his seat and picking her up.

"Relax, Randy, she just fainted." Mike said when he ran over there.

Sulley, wanting to know who the hell sent that picture, sat in the chair and typed a reply asking, 'Who is this?' and the reply he got was:

_Don't you remember? I'm very disappointed that you wouldn't recognize me. Surely you would've know as soon as you saw the picture. _

Sulley's hand curled up into a fist. He didn't want to say it. He really didn't want to say it. Lifting his hands shakely, he typed down a reply asking, 'Johnny?' There was a brief pause before he finally the answer he was hoping he wouldn't get.

_Hello, Randy._

Randall looked up and read the reply on the screen. His eyes widened and he nearly fainted as well. But Sulley was able to catch him before he could even fall. "T-Thanks." he said shakely, "I...need some time alone for a bit..."

Sulley and Mike didn't even protest as they watched him silently leave the flat. Mike and Sulley looked at eachaother. "You better go talk to him," he said, "You've known him longer. I'll take watch Mary."

Mike nodded and he quickly left the room as well.

...

Randall sat silently on the edge of the roof. The moonlight shining down on him with its ghostly glow. His face held no expression. He didn't know what to think. He used up all his tears so long ago that he couldn't even cry right now. He heard the door open behind him, but he didn't bother to look. He heard the footsteps coming up behind him. He didn't bother to look when Mike settled beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I don't know anymore." Randall admitted, "I don't know what to feel..." his fronds pressed down on his head sadly as a tear streaked down his cheek. "I just don't understand why I can't escape this. It's like a reoccurring nightmare. A nightmare that just won't stop for good. I can't take it anymore, Mike!" a soft, sad sigh escaped him.

"I have to go back." he whispered.

"It's what he wants." Mike protested.

Randall looked over to Mike, "Mike, you would do the same thing if your children were in that situation."

Mike looked away slightly. Did he have to say that? Yes, he would be going if his own children were in that situation. But... "There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way, Mike!" Randall said sadly, "I have to go back and you know it! These are my children! And he went too far this time." Randall was angry now. First Mary, and now his kids?! This had crossed the line. Sage getting kidnapped was bad enough, but now both of them?! That's the last straw.

Randall got up and made his way back to the stairs. Halfway, he stopped and turned back to Mike. "Mike," he said softly, "If anything were to happen to me, anything at all, please watch over my family."

Mike wanted to protest. But he knew it would be useless. There would be no point in protesting. Randall was just doing what any father would do. Randall was about to enter the elevator when Sulley came up from behind him.

"I know what your doing." he said, crossing his arms, "And don't even bother saying no. I have a score to settle with him too."

Randall looked over at the blue monster with a sly smile. "Thanks Sulley."

**X.X**

**O_O**

**Now we head on over to Sage and Gale in the next chapter. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Language and OOC Johnny. This might also be a bit dark and depressing :/**

**X.X**

Sage woke up feeling groggy. His head hurt like hell. Like he was hit by a bat or something. His vision was also a bit blurry. So he couldn't see right away. He was alarmed when he couldn't lift one of his hands to rub his head. Once his vision finally settled, he immediately realised that he wasn't in M.U. anymore. He struggled a bit in his bonds before swinging his head over his shoulder.

"Gale!" he whispered. When he didn't get a reply he tried nudging her. This managed to stir his sister out of her sleep.

"Huh? Wha?" she asked tiredly. Her head was banging none stop. When her vision settled she was able to get a good look at her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked out loud, struggling in her bonds a bit.

"Well I'm happy to see you too." Sage sighed.

"Sage?" Gale asked as immediately, looking over her shoulder quickly, "Sage! Am I glad to see you!" she gasped.

"Where were you this evening? I was worried sick!"

"I went for a walk in the park." Gale replied, "Except...I can't remember what happened next. But seeing that I've woken up in an unfamiliar room with my hands tied behind my back, I assume that I must've been taken by surprise. "

"No, _really_?"

Gale frowned. "Well what should we do now?" she asked. A sense of fear curled inside her. Sage sensed this and managed to keep calm.

"I don't know sis. But don't worry, whatever happens, I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe, Gale. I promise."

"_Awww, isn't that sweet?_" a voice suddenly spoke out of the blue. A little girl's giggle soon followed.

Sage and Gale looked around the room frantically. It looked old. Pieces of wood and debris littered the corners of the room. To their right, there was a small stage. Sage immediately realised that they were in a theater. A theater condemned for demolition.

"Who's there!" Sage yelled.

There was no verbal response. Instead, stepping out of the shadows in front of Sage, was Salem. A smirk was present on his lips when he saw the shocked and angered look on Sage's face. Stepping out of the shadows in front of Gale, was a small crimson lizard. Probably around the age of eleven or twelve. He hands were folded innocently behind her back while a smile was present on her lips. However their attentions were soon turned to the stage, where a third form appeared. Except, this monster wasn't a reptile.

His fur was a very dark purple. And neatly groomed. His eyes were dark, and he had a pair of curved horns on his head. There was a scar present above his throat, and he wore a black button up shirt. But the most noticeable feature he had were the pair of white fangs he had. Hands folded behind his back, he stood at the edge of the stage in a gentleman like manner.

"Good evening, children." he greeted smoothly. Although his voice was a tad bit scratchy. Both Sage and Gale struggled in their bonds a bit as he gazed down at them with a smirk. "I assume you are unaware of who I am? I wouldn't be that surprised if your parents chose not to mention me to their children."

"We know who you are." Sage hissed, his eyes narrowing at the older monster.

"Oh, so you do know who I am." Johnny growled softly.

"Let me guess, Salem here is responsible for the two fires?" Gale growled. Johnny replied with a cackle.

"Oh, no. My son had nothing to do with those fires. That would be the work of my dear daughter, Marcia." Johnny looked over to his daughter and smiled sadly, "She is the last thing Marcus gave me before he passed... But I'm afraid there's a little problem with her."

"What problem?" Sage asked while struggling with his bonds.

"She's mute." Johnny replied, "She can hear, but she can't speak. But I still love her like I do with her brother."

"Talk about bad parenting if you let your own daughter out late at night and play pyro." Gale spat bitterly, "But why burn down the scaring simulator and laughing simulator?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, the exams would've been held in the spring. Which wouldn't due for the plan at all. You see, it was necessary that you two would be available and not in your dorms studying. So why not eliminate the problem?"

"But...why would you want to burn the Dean's office building down?" Gale then asked.

"Oh, that was a little reward I gave my daughter for doing a good job. But apparently she couldn't because of that damn green friend of yours."

"What are you going to do to us?" Sage asked.

Johnny smiled rather warmly and gently at him when he asked that. As if he was glad. "Your father is obviously gonna come save your skins. But what the poor lizard won't realise, is that by the time he arrives, you two would be long dead."

Sage and Gale gulped.

"Why are you so obsessed with our dad?!" Gale yelled, "Can't you see you've been making him suffer?! You've caused nothing but pain for him!"

Johnny's eye twitched. She reminded him of their damn mother. Minus the tail and purple hair, the two looked almost alike. He loathed her and the damn brother. "You two wouldn't understand." he hissed in a dangerous tone, "And you two don't know what true pain is. Pain Marcus and I suffered as children. Pain our children suffered after their mother died! How Marcia never got a chance to see him!" Johnny looked as though he was on the verge of tears. But not a single droplet was seen.

He then went back to the cool composer he had before. "Now, it's time for you two to feel that pain." he whispered. Sage and Gale watched him nod over to Salem, who nodded back. He then went over to Sage, grabbed the back collar of his shirt, and dragged him to a flight of stairs leading to the basement.

"No! NO! SAGE! SAGE!" Gale cried.

"GALE!" Sage screamed as he struggled in the lizard's tight grip. "LET ME GO! GALE! GALE!"

"SAGE!" Gale was in tears as she watched her brother disappear into the darkness. "Sage..." the teen curled up on the floor and continued to sob. Not giving a damn if Johnny and Marcia were watching her with amused looks. She sensed Johnny's form suddenly loom above her along with Marcia's.

"Poor little one." Johnny sighed sadly as he knelt down and wiped some tears off her cheeks almost lovingly, "Don't cry. You'll be seeing him soon anyway."

That last remark didn't make Gale feel any better. She only continued to sob harder. Johnny smiled and he wiped some tears away. She reminded him a lot of Randall when he cried. He found it very cute. "And your father? You won't need to worry about him. I always take care of what's mine..." Johnny added softly. His eyes softening a bit when he said it. Gale heard him stand up and walk away.

By now her sobs were reduced to small hiccups. She heard Marcia giggle above her. The child them poked her wet cheek curiously and rubbed it a bit. Admiring how soft and strange skin felt. Gale shuddered at every touch the child made. She wanted to yell at her and tell her to stop, but that wouldn't make Johnny very happy. Instead she just continued to lie there silently.

...

Sage grunted when he was tossed against the wall roughly. He looked up at Salem's dark form as he stood above him. "You enjoying this?" Sage growled bitterly.

Salem merely sighed and shook his head. "You wanna hear something personal?" he asked, turning around and walking up to a table with a variety of knives, "I admire you. I admire at how devoted you are to your friends and family. I find it quite...fascinating."

As Sage listened, he felt something smooth behind him. He used his to carefully wrap around the object and lift it so he could. It was a shard of broken glass. Sage's eyes widened. But his attention snapped back to Salem, who turned around to face him once more. In his hand he held a small surgical knife. "I'm gonna go upstairs and give this to my sister. Then I'll come back and deal with you." Sage's eyes followed the lizard as he approached the stairs. Salem stopped at the foot of the steps and sighed. "I really don't want this to be your sister's fate. She has such a pretty face." and with that said, he climbed up the stairs.

Sage smirked to himself as he held the glass shard in his tail. Without further delay, he proceeded to cut the thick rope...

**X.X**

**This...didn't come out the way I hoped it would. But oh well. And before you jump to any conclusions, NO. No one is going to get tortured or killed. Marcia is so evil :D**

**An annoying reminder: I take suggestions or ideas if you have any. Anything that could help the story just a tad bit would help. :)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Extra Kudos to Whiteling for the ideas ;3**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**WARNING: Language and minor violence. **

**X.X**

Gale sighed when she felt another poke at her cheek. Marcia giggled at the annoyed expression that was present on her face. She poked again. And again. And again. Gale's eye twitched at the constant poking. She actually wished that the child would just kill her already. Johnny was watching nearby. Making sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt his young daughter. Huh. Maybe Johnny dose have a heart. For his own family that is.

An excited giggle escaped Marcia when she saw her brother return with a small knife in his hand. Gale gulped as she watched Johnny approach him and held out his hand. Salem immediately handed over the knife to him without question. As he made his way back to the stairs, he stopped at the door frame and...actually gave Gale a second glance. Gale could have sworn she saw what looked like guilt in his eyes. As if he was saying, 'I'm sorry...'

Her heart sank when he disappeared into the darkness once more. She felt the small vibrations Marcia made as she happily hopped up and down as Johnny approached them with the knife at hand. Gale didn't even bother to beg for her life. She could hear Johnny speak to his daughter in a fatherly tone. It sounded as though he was actually teaching her or reminding her. Something that actually caused the hair at the back of her neck to rise.

A sad sigh escaped her. This was the end...

...

A car slowly pulled up in front of the large, dark building. It looked like a mess. Covered in some ivy. Overgrown plants. Faded paint. And broken windows. Something you would see out of a horror movie. Randall parked his car and switched off the ignition.

"Is this place?" Sulley asked, not taking his eyes off the abandoned theatre.

Randall took out his phone quickly to double check. "According to the message, this is the place." he replied.

Sulley shivered. He hated the theatre. Particularly this one. This theatre had almost been forgotten by the campus. He remembered hearing ghost stories about the building. Or picking up students daring one another to in there by themselves with any light source. Sulley didn't believe if it was actually haunted or not. He just didn't like the building itself. It looked dangerous. And he was no stranger to danger.

Randall placed his phone down and removed his glasses. Not wanting to take any chances. This is likely to be a trap after all. "You ready?" he asked, wanting to get going already.

Sulley nodded, "Yeah."

The two got out of the car and approached the building. "This place gives me the chills already." Sulley said as they got closer. Randall didn't say anything. A sense of dread immediately hit him once he grabbed the door handle. This scene...somehow reminded him of his nightmare. Plagued by a sense of...anguish. Anguish that he wouldn't go home this time...

That was a feeling he didn't mention to anyone. He was scared about what's to come once he steps into the darkness. The thought of rescuing his kids and seeing Mary smile when she sees them walk through the front door of the flat was the one thing that kept him going so far. Plus he had a friend with. If something was going to happen to him tonight, he would be able to rest in peace; knowing that Mike and Sulley would take care of his family.

With that in mind, he opened the door.

...

Sage sat up silently against the wall. His hands still behind his back. Except, he had a rather calm expression on his face. He heard Salem's steps as he climbed down the stairs. He has yet to hear his sister scream or beg. It assured him that she was still alive. But now that they have a knife with them... He closed his eyes tightly and prayed he wouldn't be too late.

Salem had a neutral expression on his face when he walked over to the table and picked up a rather large knife. A butcher's knife to be exact. He approached Sage and sighed, gripping the knife tightly in hand. "Tell me Sage, what's it like growing up with a mother?" he asked rather bitterly. Sage said nothing. "Hm. So your gonna take it like a man, then. Less noise, the better." Salem spoke as though he was already dead, "Any last words?"

Sage actually put up a rather cheerful smile. "I'm glad you asked, Salem. Because I just happened to have found some broken glass."

Without warning, he lunged at the slightly confused lizard. The two hit the concrete wall hard before falling to the ground. Sage grabbed his wrist with the hand that held the knife while the two wrestled a bit. Sage attempted to pry the keys out of his hand and toss it away. But he was having a rather difficult time trying to get it out.

Salem kept his grip on the knife firm. So hard that the knuckles on his hand was starting to turn a bit white because of the lack of blood. It became too much for him, so he loosened his grip on the knife. Sage immediately reached forward, yank the knife out of his hand, and threw it across the room. However, he was pushed off. Salem immediately crawled over to where the knife landed. But was dragged back by Sage.

Salem spun around and gave him a vicious blow to the face. This had taken Sage by surprise, but he managed to punch back. The two wrestled on the floor and threw punches. Whether it was in the face or the abdomen. Sage grabbed Salem's fronds and pulled them.

Salem groaned in pain.

...

Johnny smiled and patted his daughter's fronds after handing her the knife. Marcia held the knife in her first set of hands and grinned excitedly. It was as though she saw the knife as a new toy instead of a weapon. Gale caught sight of the murderous glint in the child's eyes and shuddered.

"Are you ready?" Johnny asked as he patted his daughter affectionately.

Marcia grinned and bobbed her head excitedly.

"Good..." Johnny said softly; pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. Marcia smiled up at her father happily before looking down at Gale with glee. "Now...remember what daddy taught you, little one." Johnny whispered as he watched his daughter slowly raise the knife.

Gale whimpered when she felt Johnny caress her long, purple hair gently and almost affectionately. "Don't worry!" he whispered to her cheerfully, "This should be rather quick. You'll be dead before you know it." he acted as though he was trying to assure her.

Gale whimpered, tears brimming her dark eyes.

...

Randall and Sulley blindly made their way through the dark building, stretching their hand out to feel their way.

"Hold up." Randall whispered, "Do you hear that?"

The two paused and listened silently. " A voice!" Sulley whispered. Randall nodded. The two silently crept on. Soon a faint light came into view. It grew larger and larger the closer they got. The voice grew louder as well. Randall didn't recognize the slight scratchyness in the voice. But his suspicions were confirmed once he and Sulley peeked through a crack in the double doors. The purple lizard felt his heart skip a beat once he saw the scene.

Gale lying on her stomach while Johnny and small crimson lizard loomed over her. But where was Sage? Did they... No. "I've got to save her!" Randall whispered. He was about to barge into the room but Sulley immediately pulled him back. "Move over! I've gotta save my daughter!" Randall whispered frantically.

"You can't just barge in there!" Sulley whispered, "We have to come up with a plan."

Randall growled softly.

...

"Relax. "Johnny crooned gently.

"Why? Why are you having your own child, your own daughter, kill me instead of you?" Gale hissed.

Johnny breathed sharply. "You see, it was my childrens' choice to kill you. Not me. They hate you and your brother. You two have a mother. You two grew up with a mother. Salem could barely remember Marcus, while Marcia never got to meet him."

"Practically, this is all for jealousy and envy?"

Johnny tapped his chin and thought about the question. "You could put it that way. But this is mostly for revenge."

"Of course." Gale then sighed.

Marcia looked up at her father. Waiting patiently for his okay to strike. She wasn't afraid to strike down at the older girl in front of her. As a matter of fact, she wanted her and her brother dead as much as her father dose. Johnny nodded. Marcia grinned excitedly. Gale stiffened, closing her eyes tightly and bracing herself for the possible pain to come. But it never did.

The twin doors suddenly opened and marching in angrily, was Sulley. Marcia's fronds rose in alarm and she yelped in fear. Dropping the knife and immediately running over to her father; hiding behind him. Johnny slowly stood up.

"S-Sullivan." he said calmly, "I...didn't except for _you _to arrive. Let alone, this early."

Sulley arched his brow. "What do you mean? Didn't you send Randall that e-mail telling about this location?"

"What e-mail? I didn't send you an e-mail revealing this location. Randall was suppose to come later! After we killed his damn children!" Johnny snapped. He looked very angry and ticked.

"Kill them?" a voice asked from behind. Johnny didn't even react surprised. Instead he calmly turned around to see Randall standing just a foot away from him. An angry expression clear on his face. Gale's eyes shined.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"_Kill them_?" Randall repeated. Getting even angrier the more he looked at Johnny. Instead of fear, it was rage that plagued him. Rage towards Johnny. "You...sick...MONSTER!" he screamed.

Johnny didn't even flinch. Instead, a small smile twitched on his lips. "Aren't we all monsters?" he asked coolly. That done it.

Randall snapped. He roared and lunged at the older monster like a predator attacking his prey. Johnny immediately ordered his daughter to get out of the way and find her brother. The red lizard was reluctant but she did what she was told. Johnny braced himself for the attack. Something he wasn't expecting to get from Randall in a million years. The two fell to the floor and started to wrestle aggressively with one another.

Sulley immediately ran in and pulled Gale out of there. "NO! WAIT! We gotta help dad and Sage!" she protested.

"We will! We will!" Sulley said as he did his best to untie her bonds. But they were proving to be a challenge because of how tightly tied they were.

...

Sage stumbled back, hitting the wall again when he received another bloody blow to the face. Salem snarled, his nose bleeding from a direct blow to the face he received earlier. Bruises and cuts were present on their arms and abdomens. Sage's shirt was slightly ripped. This was becoming a losing battle on his side. Salem cracked his knuckles again before he mercilessly punched Sage again.

"Ack!" Sage clutched his abdomen and fell to the floor. Panting heavily.

"Your so weak." Salem sneered, "You can't even fight. And you said you would protect your sister. Some brother you are."

Sage did his best to ignore the cruel taunts that were being thrown at him. He then noticed something beside him. It was the knife he had thrown away from Salem. Salem seemed to have noticed this too. But he wasn't fast enough to get it. Now it was his turn to cower for his life. Sage pointed the knife directly at him until he was backed against a wall.

"Who's weak now? Lizard boy." Sage taunted.

Just then an ear shattering screech was heard. Sage spun around just as a flash of red suddenly lunged at him. It had taken him by surprise so badly, he dropped the knife. Salem immediately kicked it away and joined his sister in the fight.

...

Johnny managed to dodge another punch that was thrown at him. Randall growled viciously in frustration. This fight was going no where. Even though Johnny has yet to even throw a punch at him, he was already losing! He tried again, and got the same results. Finally, with a howl of anger, he lashed at Johnny. Johnny duck down in time. However, the attack actually managed to knock down one of the working stage lights.

The two backed away as it sparked a bit. Their horror only came when one of the sparks hit the old curtain and lit the entire thing on fire. It didn't help when it reached the ceiling. By then, most of the stage was already on fire. Randall would've facepalmed at the big mess he made if Johnny hadn't run off all of a sudden. The thought of stopping Johnny once in for all was the only thing that was on Randall's mind as he ran after him.

However, the fire was spreading rather quickly...

**X.X**

**Another cliffy! XD**

**Aren't I evil? ;) **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages...or burn down the theater that Randall and the others are currently in ;D**

**X.X**

SAGE!" Gale screamed as Sulley dragged her out of the building before the fire could spread, "DAD!"

"Wait here!" Sulley said firmly before running back in. Gale watched him with tearful eyes. And she silently prayed that she would see her brother and father again. Sulley managed to charge in, shielding his eyes with his arm once he returned to the stage room. He couldn't find Johnny or Randall anywhere, but he did find the staircase leading to the basement. Without second thought, he ran over there.

Luckily the room wasn't on fire. But smoke did fill the room. "SAGE!" Sulley yelled, coughing a bit, "SAGE!"

He heard a cough behind him and he spun around to see Sage lying on the floor. He seemed barely conscious and looked badly beat up. He immediately looked around for any sign of his attackers. But he assumed they must've left already. Picking up the broken young man carefully, he ran back up the stairs and out the building once more. He collapsed on his knees and inhaled large amounts of oxygen.

"SAGE!" Gale gasped, running over and collapsing on her knees in front of them. She gently took Sage's bloody hand and started to cry once more. "I-Is he going to be alright?" Gale sobbed.

"I hope so." Sulley admitted, "But I have to go back in there and help your father. If we don't come out by the time the building is gone, GO get HELP." Sulley didn't stay to hear Gale's protests, and immediately ran back into the burning building.

"Come out soon..." Gale sniffed.

...

Randall followed Johnny down the hall to part of the building that was just starting to catch on fire. However, when he looked around, he couldn't find any sign of the other monster. Soon the flames got closer and he was beginning to get frustrated.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" he screamed.

Johnny had been hiding behind one of the large prop boxes, listened with an amused smile on his lips. Although he peeked out once in a while to make sure he wasn't looking in his direction. He listened to the lizard scream and yell for him to come out and face him. He was clearly enraged at him for kidnapping his children. He peeked out again, and found that Randall's back was facing him. With a neutral expression on his face, he silently crawled out from his hiding space. As if he was sneaking into a child's bedroom and was about to scare them.

Randall didn't have time to react when he was suddenly pounced from behind. Johnny did his best to pin his arms down to prevent him from fighting back, but the lizard was actually putting up a really good fight. Randall managed to overpower Johnny and delivery a punch at him. Johnny stumbled back and soon found himself pressed against a wall. Randall approached him, his green eyes blazing with a rage ten times greater then his own!

For once, Johnny was afraid himself. But he didn't show his fear. Instead he just calmly stood where he was. Silently hoping that his children managed to escape unharmed. Randall was panting. He was clearly exhausted from putting up such a rough fight with the other monster. But he couldn't let this pass. He's waited YEARS for this moment. Perhaps tonight was the night Johnny's reign of terror would finally come to an end.

Picking up a piece of debris, he held it with both hands and raised. Johnny felt the fear hit him hard. He had to resist the urge to beg for his life. He was too proud to do that. And it would crush his ego. However, before Randall could even get a chance to swing, he felt a sharp pain shot up from his spine and into his head. He dropped the piece and felt another blow to his head. He fell to his knees. Feeling the scorching blaze around him. His vision started to blur. It felt as though everything was becoming slow motion for him.

The only thing he could hear was his own heart beat as it slowed down. Not stopping. But slowing down. The room itself tilted as he fell on his side and he battled to stay conscious. Above him, Johnny silently watched him struggle to stay awake. But eventually, his eyes slid closed. Johnny then looked up to see his son standing in front of him. In his hand he held a pipe. The end of it now stained in blood.

Salem looked terrible. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. And he had a bloody nose. He dropped the pipe and immediately embraced his father. Johnny didn't hesitate to hug back. Caressing his son's fronds soothingly and whispered comforting words in his ear and what a good job he did.

"Wait." he pulled back, "Where's Marcia?"

"She's...outside..." Salem panted.

Johnny's eyes softened and he sighed in relief. His eyes then made their way to Randall, who was lying on the floor. He knelt down on one knee and checked his pulse. Salem watched in dismay. They should just leave him already and leave. But he knows how much his father is obsessed with him. Even he had to admit, he painfully reminds him of his mother. Johnny's heart raced with excitement when he felt a pulse. But Randall's breathing was faint. Plus the building could collapse in any moment.

Picking up the lizard and holding him gently in his arms, he and his son silently made their way towards the emergency exit. _With_ Randall...

...

"RANDALL!" Sulley roared over the flames as he searched everywhere for the lizard, "RANDALL!"

Above him, he heard the ceiling slowly start to give way. He needed to get out. NOW. But he wasn't sure if Randall was even still in the building. He could've escaped and reunite with the kids. But now he could be in here looking for him! He groaned at the thought before a burning piece of debris fell in front of him. He screamed and jumped back. He needed to escape and FAST. But it would mean he would be leaving Randall behind...

He heard a crack above him.

Snapping his head up, he saw the ceiling finally collapse. Screaming, he bolted out of there. Outside, Gale and Sage watched with horror as the building finally gave way. Sulley jumped out just in time. Gale and Sage shielded their eyes from the intense blaze. Sulley looked over his shoulder, eyes watery from both the smoke and sorrow when he didn't see Randall with the children.

"SULLEY!" Gale cried before she immediately ran into his arms and started to cry. Sulley hugged back. Sage, who had a little strength left in him, limped over.

"W-where's dad?" he asked.

Gale pulled away and looked around. "Did you find him?" she asked.

Sulley looked down at Gale, and then at Sage. He sighed heavily and pulled away from Gale gently. How was he going to explain this? How was he going to tell them that their father is possibly...

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Gale's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly. "No..." she said softly, "No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sage immediately grabbed her and held her. But she fought back. Screaming and crying in denial. "NO! NO! NO! NO! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Sage did his best to keep his cool. Eventually, he managed to pull her into a tight hug and allowed her to cry in his arms. Tears streaking down his cheeks as well. But he didn't make any noise. Instead he hugged his sister fiercely.

"He's not dead... He's not dead..." Gale whimpered repeatedly.

Sulley watched them silently. Sorrow and guilt flooding him. He turned back to the burning building. Tears brimming his own eyes. "I'm so sorry Randall..." he whispered.

**X.X**

**NO! Randall is, I repeat, is NOT DEAD. **

**He's just knocked out... Last chapter up next...**

**Please R&R and try to have a nice day/night... ;-;**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kudos to the people who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Extra Kudos to Energy Witch for the idea at the end ;)**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

News of the fire reached Monstropolis in a manner of hours. But for a certain group of monsters, it wasn't the fire that hit them...

When Sulley had returned home that morning, Abigail was the one who opened the door for him. She had seen the news along with their son. Sulley was slightly covered in soot, but alright. Abigail hugged him tightly. Knowing how hurt he must be feeling. And how guilty. Sulley hugged back almost immediately. He felt their son's little arms attempt to wrap around him as he hugged. Despite being really young, he was aware that something was very wrong. Sulley didn't let go. The family just stood there. In tears.

Mike was the one who had notified Abigail of the news before hand. It was his job to tell the others now. But it wasn't as hard as having to tell Mary. At first, she was relieved and happy to learn that her children were alright and well. But when she asked how Randall was, that's when Mike had a difficult time breaking the news. He took things slowly. Telling her exactly what Sulley had told him. At first, she didn't want to believe it. But after a few seconds, she broke down. Mary had collapsed on the floor. Hugging herself and screaming in denial. But she knew it was true. Sulley and Mike would never lie to her like this. Before he left, he offered to take her to the hospital where her children had been taken to. She immediately said yes.

At hospital, Gale was sitting in a chair that was present in the room Sage had been placed in. While she had no injuries, he had plenty. He even had to receive a few stitches in some places. But luckily he didn't have any broken bones. But as he lied in bed, he watched his sister. Who had been silent for almost the entire time they've been there. Silently staring into space with a empty look. He wanted to comfort her. To assure her that everything was going to be alright. But... He knew it wasn't alright. Things were probably never going to be alright again.

Mary ran into the room. Her children turning their attention to her. There was a minute of nothing until they all embraced. Gathering over to Sage's bed and hugging. Tears streaming down their faces. But nobody made a sound. They all held eachaother in their arms and cried silently.

A thought suddenly popped into Sage's mind. Was this the same pain Salem and his family felt after his mother died? He must've been so young when it happened. How devastated Johnny must've felt when he lost the one person he loved. Was this some sort of payback? Revenge? Knowing that both Salem and Marcia grew up without a mother, was it their time to learn what it's like to live without a second parent?

"K-kids." Mary said shakely as they pulled away, "W-we need to be strong. Your father would want us to be strong. We need to be there for eachaother now. We need to be strong."

Sage and Gale nodded. Mary nodded firmly and took their hands, "Everything is going to be alright."

...

"Ow!" Salem hissed as his father gently rubbed some alcohol on one of his cuts, "It burns!"

"Hush." Johnny hushed gently as he wrapped a bandage around the wound. Salem growled softly at the burning pain he got as the alcohol did its work. "There we go." Johnny said fondly once he was finished.

"Thanks." Salem muttered.

"How's your nose?" Johnny then asked.

"It finally stopped bleeding."

"Is it broken?" Johnny then asked.

"I don't think so. I checked before I took a shower. It doesn't feel broken."

"Mm." Johnny knew his son wanted to get to bed already. It's been a long night for all of them. Marcia was alread sleeping soundly in her room. Since she had no injuries. "Alright, your free to go." Johnny said.

"Thanks, dad." Salem said before he jumped off the bed and left the room.

Johnny softly. He stood up from the bed and silently cleaned up the medical supplies and putting them back in the cupboard in the bathroom. When he returned to his room he looked over at the sleeping lizard tucked in his bed. A bandage wrapped around his head, Randall slept silently. Johnny walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he sighed softly as he ran a finger down his jawline slowly.

What was he going to do? He got his lizard, but what now? He's likely going to try and escape once he wakes up. Or try to attack him. And he really didn't want to have to put the handcuffs on him just to prevent him from doing so. He really wanted to keep the lizard here and not letting him go back to that pathetic human girl and her hideous children.

"Mmmmm mmmm..."

Johnny snapped his head over to Randall. The lizard was waking up. His eyes opened slightly before closing again. His eyes opened a bit more before closing. Johnny froze, careful not to do anything to disturb the lizard. Randall's eyes fully opened. He lifted his head and looked around weakly.

"W-where am I?" he asked softly.

"Randy?" Johnny asked. Slipping off the bed and getting on his knees so that they were eye level.

Randall looked at him with a puzzled looked. He was clearly in a state of confusion. "Who's Randy?" he asked.

Oh...

End.

**X.X**

**Yes, there will be a sequel to this. No, we will not fast forward through time. The sequel will actually pick up here and mostly be about Randall and Johnny. Yes, the others will be in it as well. But this is the end of A burning Bond! :D**

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this fic.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Hound Prowler**

**Energy Witch**

**Whiteling**

**nekophy**

**Shinigamilover2**

**angelsweet2011**

**90s Total drama pokemon**

**Guest**

**snowangel420**

**For taking the time to read, review, and support this fic! And for giving me helpful ideas ;) I wish you all luck on your own fics. ^-^**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
